Infernum Lupos
by Alexia Blackbriar
Summary: The Doctor is attacked; found by UNIT, he must uncover the mystery of the Infernum Lupos, innocent children that can turn into wolves, and find their creator to stop the evil practice for good. With the help of Amy, Rory, Martha, Mickey, Jack and a Infernum Lupos-Time Child called Fallen, can the Doctor save the children and the world, for that matter? DISCLAIMER; I 4GET LATER
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is my second Fanfic. So it may be good, it may not be. Please review if you want more. It will involves my own character later on.**

_Gasping frantically, he sprinted through the pitch black back-streets of central London, stumbling slightly, clutching the left side of his chest as he attempted to stop the gush of blood from the scored claw marks. Glancing back, terrified, he staggered around another corner as he heard the creature bellow behind him, only twenty metres away._

_He knew what it was, and what it wanted. His left heart pounded painfully, slowing down as his right heard pumped more blood straight into his left heart, forcing more crimson blood straight out of his wound and soaking his shirt._

_The creature's heavy footsteps were only around half a minute behind him; drawing in a large breath, it snarled again, following the trail of small puddles of blood scattered over the pavement slabs._

_He turned around another corner and scrambled through a small hole blown out of a brick wall, collapsing into the shadows, wheezing. He could hardly breathe. His left heart ached agonizingly as it thumped very, very slowly, his right heart pounding hard, trying to keep the left one going. He was exhausted and beaten. He could run no further. Raising a grimy hand to his head he realised it was sticky and retched as he realised that it was covered in more blood._

_"I'm sorry," he whimpered, to nobody except himself. "I can't. I just can't."_

_His left heart stopped. Very slowly, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed down within a few seconds. He continued to breathe heavily, his chest rising and falling painfully as he lay, unconscious, in a pool of his own blood. The creature drew in a deep breath, on the other side of the wall. Realising that it had lost its prey, it unleashed a spine-tingling howl of fury, before lumbering off into the woods._

_The creature wanted him._


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes flashed open suddenly and he immediately leapt up. The creature… whatever it was… it was still after him. Breathing quickly, gasping for air, he was yanked down again – by handcuffs. He was handcuffed – to a bed. He was in a bed. A bed. _A bed_.

As he tugged uselessly at the handcuffs, he was dimly aware of a warm human hand pushing him gently back down onto the mattress. Since his eyesight was still blurry since his encounter with the creature, he had only his Time Lord instinct to guess who it was.

"Amy?" he whimpered, half out of fear and half out of relief.

The blurry red-head smiled at him. "Hey, Doctor," she whispered. Her eyes were clouded with worry. "How're you doing?"

The Doctor. Yes. That was his name. He could remember everything now. _Everything_. He jumped up again, alert and terrified, before being forced back down into the bed again by Amy, who was now seated on the bed beside him, smiling sadly.

"Where am I?" the Doctor asked her, in a small, fearful voice that he had barely ever used before.

Amy looked around, biting her lip. "The UNIT medical facility in London."

The Doctor blinked, clearing his eyesight as his senses slowly flooded back to him. He could smell the harsh chemicals and hear the sharp clicks of CCTV cameras. He was also aware of the heart monitor spelling out his heartbeat of four beside him.

The door of his private room burst open as Kate Stuart ran inside, her eyes flashing about the room, finally settling on the Doctor and Amy. Kate breathed a sigh of relief and tried to act casual as she stood in front of the Doctor's bed, watching him and taking in his condition.

"Kate, what am I doing here?" the Doctor croaked.

Kate shook her head. "A UNIT operative was on his way home and found you half-dead behind a brick wall. We couldn't just leave you there so we brought you here. You were seriously injured; you had a bad head wound and your left heart had stopped working. You also had large gorge marks on your chest. As soon as we got you in here for medical treatment I called Amy and she arrived minutes later. She helped us restart your heart."

"How long have I been here?"

"You were unconscious for over four days." Amy told him. "At first Kate thought you were dead, but I told her it was some weird Time Lord healing coma." Wow, she was good. She had got it nearly exactly right. He could fall into a healing coma.

The Doctor swallowed. "You were right, Amy." Amy grinned smugly at Kate. "But I was almost dead." Kate shot a look at Amy. "But p-please don't fight," he added with a slight stammer. He wouldn't be able to stand anymore fighting.

Amy gave the Doctor a curious look. "You're scared."

"No, I'm not." The Doctor argued.

"Yes, you are." Amy was shocked. Generally shocked. The look that the Doctor had given her and Kate when they had been arguing had been one of dread and panic. "You're scared of us fighting."

"I'm scared of one of you getting h-hurt." The Doctor sat up and began to have a coughing fit as his left heart began to race again, the after effects of his near death.

Kate and Amy both rushed over the help the Doctor back down into bed, choking and wheezing. Handing him a glass of water, Amy watched her imaginary friend take a few parched gulps before relaxing. As the Doctor's hearts returned back to his steady four beat pulse, Amy sat back down onto the bed and placed her hand onto the Doctor's, that that lying on the covers. Quickly checking over the bandages that were swathed across the Doctor's chest, Amy laid her head on her madman's shoulder. His condition was getting worse and worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's the Roman?" The Doctor murmured.

Amy sighed. "There was an emergency at the hospital. He was here yesterday. It's funny… he was _really _worried about you. Went storming about saying that they weren't looking after you properly and that you should be at our house with us."

Amy and the Doctor lapsed into silence; the Time Lord closed his eyes and his breathing slowed, giving the impression that he was asleep, although he was very much awake, shown by the rate of his two hearts.

Kate glanced back at the door, where she knew _they _were waiting. "Er… Doctor…"

Hesitantly, the Doctor cracked his eyes open. "Waz it?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Amy and Rory aren't the only people I contacted." Kate started. "Their numbers were on your file so I thought… I thought I should contact them as well."

The Doctor blinked, not shifting Amy off his shoulder but instead leaning onto her head. "Who is it?" he asked in a weak voice. His wounds were sapping his energy.

Kate backed up towards the door and edged out of it. The Doctor could barely make out her whispers with the other people who had come to visit him. Who could have come to see him, other than Amy and Rory? River? Kate returned again, this time leading the Doctor's visitors. His eyes still closed with tiredness, the Doctor didn't have to guess who it was.

"Martha Jones-Smith." he muttered, barely audible. "Been quite a while."

Martha Jones-Smith smiled warmly at her old friend. "Hey, Doctor." She shut her eyes briefly. She was not able to see him like this. Weak, wounded, barely alive. It was terrible. More terrible than she had ever seen him. "So… new face," she said conversationally.

"New new Doctor," The Doctor grinned, before gradually opening his dilated green eyes. He tiredly took in the face of his past companion, before realising there were others in the room. "Mickey, Jack?"

Captain Jack Harkness flashed the Doctor his dashing crooked smile. "Do I get to kiss this one, or is it like last time?"

The Doctor laughed faintly. "She's married." His head was still rested on Amy's, and he could feel her smile underneath him.

"I think he meant you, Doctor." Amy giggled.

Mickey chuckled and both he and his wife settled down into the stupid plastic chairs Kate had set up for them, staring at the Doctor. Jack pouted playfully at the Doctor's don't-you-dare expression before chortling and jumping down into the chair beside Martha. The Doctor looked so _young_. Yet he was so incredibly old. This wasn't the Doctor that they knew. But they knew, inside, that this was their Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Me. Again. Yeah. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVOURITED THE STORY AND HAVE DECIDED TO FOLLOW IT! SPECIAL THANKS TO TheTardisIsBlue (yeah, I know), The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam, Ms. Moonstar and Kaulitzfan14! I cant wait until the Angels Take Manhattan!**

**btw, PLS REVIEW! pls spare one moment of your time...I REALLY WANT TO GET A REVIEW... PLS! I'M BEGGIN YOU! I'm aiming for at least three tonight. More will be better. Pls. I'll trade spoilers for reviews... because I knw what happens to Amy and Rory and who the new companion is... :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL (not really) AND YOU'RE ALL AWESOME (that is SO true)!**

Suddenly, his body seized up and he started to cough again. His heart beat sped up slightly and Amy immediately had the Doctor's shoulders in her hand and she was shaking him violently. Whatever she was doing, it was working, because the Doctor's fit gradually stopped. Both Martha and Jack gripped the Doctor's hands tightly, eyes wide.

The Doctor gasped. "Thanks, Pond. Really needed that."

Mickey shot Amy a puzzled look. "How did you do that?"

Amy grinned. "Believe me, I've had so many experiences with the Doctor and his near death they're getting old. Starting his hearts again is easy as pie and a small coughing fit is a piece of cake."

The Doctor stared at Jack's hand that was holding his own. "Jack, I'm okay, I don't need you to hold my hand."

Jack waggled his eyebrows. "I know."

The Doctor groaned and yanked his hand away. "Stop it, Jack. Seriously, I swear you're gayer every time I meet you."

Jack rolled his eyes as Mr and Mrs Jones-Smith laughed. Amy rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder again and they all settled to sharing tales with each other about their adventures with the Doctor and what they all had been up to since the Doctor had left them/they had left the Doctor.

Martha and Mickey had left UNIT and went free-lance, fighting aliens on their own as a pair, until Martha had become pregnant with their daughter, Mandy. They had decided to rejoin UNIT again after Mandy had been born, to be able to keep her safer. They had been out on a field mission during the event with the cubes, and had also been on a mission when the Doctor had been found in the alley.

Jack, however, had completely abandoned the word safe. After what he called Miracle Day, he had run off without Gwen Cooper and had started travelling around the Universe again on a 'tour'. He had received the call about the Doctor when he had been exploring the planet Messaline.

Amy told the group about how she had met the Doctor and their recent adventures; the Doctor had dropped Amy and Rory off to allow them time to spread the word to their friends about their travelling arrangements. They had been away from the Doctor for six months (the Doctor nearly had a heart attack at that point) and when they had received the call they were just expecting to see a happy, cheerful Time Lord who was late _again_.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor groaned. "I'm really, really sorry. I'm always late, aren't I?"

Mickey chuckled. "What do you mean by always late?"

Amy smiled at the memory. "He was twelve years late. Then two years late. Then thirty six. Then two. Then ten. Then another three. Then –"

"Yes, yes, that's quite enough, Pond." The Doctor was blushing a deep red and snuggled deeper under the covers. _Companions_, he thought_, give me a Dalek any day_.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I got reviews! thanks so much Into The Vortex and Renner'sGirl! Thanks to those who favourited and follow! LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! Aslo love suggestions... OMG I'M LITERALLY FREAKING OUT SINCE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN IS TONIGHT! AHHHHHHHH!**

**THIS IS IN HONOUR OF KAZZA AND ARTHUR! I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! :(**

Amy received a call from Rory, who stated that he would arrive at the UNIT base in just under an hour, and the Doctor brightened considerably at this information. He continued to ramble on and on about what he had invented (pasta, Yorkshire puddings, mince pies) and what things were useless and shouldn't have been (Twitter), while draining mug after mug of tea. By the sixth cup, Martha was running out of the ward with the kettle, laughing manically, as the Doctor did a very good impression of Luke Skywalker screaming 'No'.

"So, what was that creature?" Kate asked the Doctor inquisitively.

The Doctor froze and looked up at Kate. "Why do you want to know? How do you even know there is a creature? What have you heard? What have you done?" His voice was laced with suspicion and weakness, but his eyes were staring into her very soul.

Kate struggled to find an answer. "The operative said he saw some kind of animal running away from the place he found you in. Put the facts together and you've got a creature who attacked the Doctor."

The Doctor gazed at her for some time, before turning away from her and shifting in the bed, closer to Amy, allowing Kate room on the side to sit down. The Doctor's past companions waited eagerly.

"They were first discovered by the Romans, when they first invaded Britain. They were named the Infernum Lupos; the Hell Wolves. Massive wolves, with burning red eyes, greatly enhanced strengths and senses, and a deadly purpose. Some were created to fight in wars, while some were created purely out of science."

"Were they alien?" Amy chipped in.

The Doctor nodded. "Totally. Completely extra-terrestrial. Nobody had ever seen animals this large, this powerful or this blood-thirsty. Most people around the Universe knew of them; they didn't just know of them, they feared them like nothing else. I know I did. I was told about them when I was just a kid on Gallifrey. I would even go to say the Time Lords were scared of them. They could destroy anything. Literally tear apart a planet within minutes, if they were allowed to."

"But… I'm guessing they weren't." Jack said slowly. "Because the practice of creating them was banned."

"Correct, Jack. After the Infernum Lupos murdered the Lord President of Gallifrey, they decided that they were too dangerous to let live. They captured all of the creatures and executed them all." The Doctor stopped, because he had to wipe away tears. "Genocide. I _hate _genocide. They killed them _all._"

"Er, Doctor, I happen to notice that_ there is still a Hell Wolf trying to kill you_."

"Ah, now, you see? Only about, oh, a hundred years or so back, a scientist discovered the preserved body of a Hell Wolf. He experimented on it, of course. Tore it apart into atoms." The Doctor wiped his eyes again. "And do you know what he did?"

"What?" Amy urged.

"That stupid idiot attached the wolf atoms onto innocent children."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in a row, I'm on a role people! Pls review! lOVE REVIEWS! I really want another review... pls I'm on my knees. I know this is a short chapter, but its leading up to... well SPOILERS!**

**IN HONOUR OF MOFFAT, KAZ, ARTY, ALEX AND MATT! And the Weeping Angels. Cos they are terrifying. And if I don't do this in honour of them, they'll hunt me down and kill me... :)**

Martha's hand flew up to her mouth in astonishment and disgust. Amy whimpered. Jack and Mickey were speechless. Children? A scientist turned children, innocent children, into monsters? That was repulsive. Monstrous.

The Doctor sighed. "The atoms overpowered the children and they were turned into part Hell Wolves. Of course, most of these kids were human. The human children could control it, so they could turn into wolves at will. They were placed back on Earth, during the Roman period. The Romans discovered the children, of course, and had them hunted down. They called them Wolfbloods."

"So… the Hell Wolf that was chasing you… was a kid?" Mickey was stunned. "A kid was chasing you. A kid was trying to murder you. Why?"

"Some kids were able to control it. Some… were not."

"So this particular kid was trying to kill you."

"Precisely. Mind control you see. The creator can control them via a telepathic link"

The Time Lord's voice was growing quieter and quieter. His energy was being drained. Not by his wounds, but by something else. The Doctor used up a last remainder of energy to glare at Kate. Because he had known. He had known since he had woken up. He had known who she was, and what she was doing.

Struggling to stay conscious, the Doctor shouted out, weakly, "Let… them… live." He then passed out and the heart monitor went crazy.

Mickey, Martha, Jack and Amy leapt up and backed away from the bed and the unconscious Time Lord as the creature that was not Kate Stuart began to shake and tremble. Seconds later, a large russet-grey she-wolf was coiled to spring on the floor, snarling ferociously, her fangs inches away from the Doctor's face as the wolf growled. Amy screamed and tried to sprint forwards, yelling and shouting, being held back by Mickey and Martha as Jack held his pistol steadily at the creature with a hard iron gaze.

The wolf snarled, launching itself at the defenceless Time Lord, jaws opened wide, poised to strike.

**CLIFFHANGER! love cliffhangers... mwa hahahahaaaaa! Review if you want more! Tell me what you think should happen next... should i introduce my OC called Fallen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG just watched Angels Take Manhattan! CRIED SO MUCH! CAN'T STOP! Won't say what happened, since might spoil it... but OMG WAS SO UPSETTING! I NEVER EXPECTED THAT.**

**In honour of Amelia Williams and Rory Williams - the 11th Doctor's first companions.**

**WARNING: VERY SHORT CHAPTER**

**Pls REVIEW! LOVE REVIEWS!**

Amy screamed as the wolf leapt through the air, snarling, towards the Doctor. Jack squeezed off two shots, but they made no mark on the Infernum Lupos. Three seconds and the wolf would land on the paralysed Time Lord and kill him – and the Doctor would have to regenerate.

Nobody thought that they'd be able to cope with that; Amy had grown up with that man and the others had only just met this regeneration. And with the Time Lord in his current state, most of them doubted that he'd be able to regenerate at all…

The wolf was a metre in the air above the Doctor, about to clamp its teeth on the Time Lord's throat when – _SMASH!_

As the windowpane shattered, glass shards littered the floor, shining in the blinding sunlight. All Martha, Jack and Mickey saw was a flash of a thick black pelt before the wolf was knocked sideways, sliding across the floor before crashing into the wall beyond, legs flailing beneath.

The large pure black she-wolf snarled defensively, her hackles raised and bright amber eyes sparkling with fury and anger. The image of the black she-wolf flickered for a moment, replaced by that of a young girl, but changed back again before Martha, Mickey, Jack or Amy could get a proper look at her.

Growling, the other wolf circled the younger black she-wolf, eyeing her like a hawk stalking its prey. The wolf was constantly attempting to reach the Doctor, by either dodging the black she-wolf or leaping over other beds in the ward. However, the black wolf always intercepted the other wolf, protecting the Doctor, strangely.

Finally, both wolves had decided that playing wasn't enough. Both of them were lethal (alien) predators. One was the protector, whilst the other was the hunter. The older, gruffer grey she-wolf bared her teeth before lunging forwards and the younger black she-wolf yowled before striking.

**Mwa ha ha ha haa... something is going to happen. Something big. And don't worry. I'll bring Rory in very soon, since he is my fav charrie apart from the Doc. Guess who the black she-wolf is gonna be... ;)**

**REVIEW AND TRY AND GUESS WHO THE BLACK SHE-WOLF IS! Still have a load of spoilers... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Just wanna say thanks for all the suggestions and reviews... LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Still dedicated to Kazza and Arthur! And the fantastic Moffat!**

**Pls review! Love reviews AND I LOVE SUGGESTIONS! I ALWAYS TAKE THEM INTO ACCOUNT...**

Attacking ferociously, the black wolf had the Infernum Lupos pinned on the ground before the fight became a frenzy of black and grey fur with tangled claws and teeth, and the bundle of violence tumbled out of the medical ward, out through the open doors, until they vanished out of sight, the sound of snapping jaws and snarling fading as the two wolves fought and drove each other further away.

Martha immediately rushed over to the Doctor, who was twitching, unconscious, in the bed. Checking him over for any injuries, Martha did not attempt to restrain Amy as she threw her arms around the Time Lord, sobbing into his shirt. Both Mickey and Jack were at the bedstead, guns raised and pointed at the door, prepared if one of the wolves appeared again.

The Doctor's eyes flashed open. "What happened?" he asked instantly, zooming up in the bed with Amy still clinging to his chest. "Where's Kate? Where's the wolf?"

Jack replied, gun still poised, "Kate was an Infernum Lupos. She transformed and tried to kill you."

The Doctor blinked and looked himself over. He sounded surprised when he said, "I haven't regenerated."

Martha flashed him an odd look. "Er, yeah."

"But… if I haven't died… that means that something stopped the Infernum Lupos. A gun can't stop them; only another wolf can stop another wolf." The Doctor's eyes widened. "Who was it?"

"We don't know." Mickey admitted, turning around and shooting the Time Lord a worried glance. "A girl, some kid; a black wolf with amber eyes. She smashed the window and knocked the other wolf out of the way. She saved your life."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the doors of the ward were slammed shut. Mickey and Jack must have turned away for some second, because they had not seen, nor noticed, the new-comer. A young athletic teenager, with wavy raven black hair hanging down to her slim waist and large golden-amber eyes had her back pressed up against the locked door as a large force shook the frame. She darted to the side, grabbed a hospital bed that was free and with a lot more strength that she should have had, shoved it against the doors firmly, so that they couldn't be opened from the other side.

"What the _hell _do you think you are doing?" the girl demanded as she drew all of the curtains shut across the windows with a few flicks of her wrist. "Being such _idiots_! She was so _obviously _an Infernum Lupos. I thought you'd be more careful! Seriously! And turn that wretched thing off."

Switching the heart monitor off by the switch, the girl instantly relaxed, but quickly checked the rest of the room for exits before leaping over the bedrails to sit cross legged on the bottom of the Doctor's bed. Nobody stopped her. Nobody tried to restrain her. It was if she wasn't even _there_.

"Don't worry. Kate Stuart's safe, she's in the UNIT medical facility in Birmingham; I should know, I saved her and took her there." The girl waved away Jack's question/demand, and continued, "All Infernum Lupos in this area are down except the one outside that door; I killed them all personally. Just in case though, we need to get the Doctor out of here, preferably into the TARDIS and into deep space. The Creator is not going to rest until he's either dead or he's in a cell regenerating. Get him out, through a window or something, or at least let me take the wolf outside before you use any doors."

The girl jumped off the bed, planted a random kiss on the Doctor's head before kicking the bed out of the way of the door and yanking them both open. Everybody stared and blinked in disbelief as the image of the girl flickered once as she disappeared around a bend in search of the runaway Infernum Lupos. Nearly everybody had seen it but they didn't mention it. Because they had seen the girl transform into the black she-wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again guys! Thanks to DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s for giving me the idea for this chapter! As per usual, I LOVE REVIEWS AND LOVE SUGGESTIONS!**

Martha and Jack struggled to hold the Doctor up as he hung, unconscious in their arms. Mickey was backing them up, walking behind as Amy led out in front. Heading towards the holding facility where UNIT were keeping the TARDIS temporarily, all four of them wondered about how the wolf-girl knew the Doctor and why she had acted so casual around him.

A loud growling from behind them caused them to turn, but they immediately wheeled back around and began limping back towards the archives. The two wolves circled each other behind them, snarling and swatting each other with their claws, scratching each other's pelts and muzzles.

Suddenly, Rory stepped out from a corridor, oblivious to the fighting wild dogs in front of him, instead turning to his wife. In his hands were six polystyrene cups of coffee. "Hey, wife, I got the coffee – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Does it matter?" Martha panted. "Just help us with him – for an alien who doesn't eat, he's heavy!"

The other wolf snarled, irritated by the human noise, and launched herself at the nearest human. And that nearest human happened to be, as usual, _Rory_. Rory yelled out, dropping the coffee and jumping back, missing the wolf's teeth by inches. The black she-wolf sprang in between them and didn't hesitate to leap back on top of the Infernum Lupos again, this time deciding that enough was enough. She sank her fangs deep into the Hell Wolf's throat before letting go and springing back. With a burst of light, the writhing wolf on the ground exploded into black dust that settled on the ground in a pile.

The black she-wolf licked her fangs before turning to the group, fixing her deep amber eyes on them before her form flickered and fur melted away into clothes. Wolf-girl wiped blood out of those beautiful eyes and pressed the deep wound on her fore arm together.

"But she just – just – er…." Rory stammered. He trailed off, eyes wide.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, mate. We know."

Wolf-girl smiled, blood dripping down from her arm and head to the ground. She didn't even seem to mind. She looked at the spilt coffee on the ground before grinning up at Rory. "Did you get a coffee for me too?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Still love reviews! Love suggestions!**

**Dedicated to... yeah, I know. You know. We all guessed. Kazza, Arty, Amy and Rory. Four great people. And of course, our saviour, the Doctor. And River Song/Melody Pond.**

AN HOUR LATER

"I'm fine."

"We need to get that wound cleared up." Martha insisted as Amy handed her the TARDIS medical kit from until the console, forcing Wolf-girl back down into the chair and using one hand to keep her seated there.

Mickey and Jack wandered around the TARDIS, staring at the new desk top in wonder and fascination as Rory offered them all coffee, being the new coffee boy. The Doctor was in Amy and Rory's bedroom, lying unconscious in the double bed, while his companions were playing around in the console room. They had reached the TARDIS and the Doctor had managed to pilot them out into deep space before collapsing again. Mickey and Jack had offered to take him to the room, since they were all but eager to run off and go crazy in the new TARDIS. Martha had encouraged Wolf-girl to come aboard so she could clean up the blood.

Martha touched the head wound gently with her fingertips that were gloved, wiping away the dried blood with a wet cloth while Wolf-girl tried to squirm away. "You might need stitches…"

"I don't need stitches." Wolf-girl moaned. "Give it a few hours and it will be completely healed." She dodged away and held an ice pack covered in tissue to her head, soaking up the blood.

Jack leant over the console and flashed Wolf-girl his crooked, dashing grin. "Captain Jack Harkness and you never did tell us your name."

Wolf-girl blinked at him, her amber eyes increasing in brightness and charm. Mickey smirked at Wolf-girl's bemused expression and Martha couldn't help but shoot her husband a look. Amy rested against the stairwell, watching Wolf-girl curiously, while Rory mixed more coffee.

"Jack, don't." Another voice said warningly. The Doctor strolled very casually into the control room and stuck his hands into his pockets. He looked better, no longer ill, although everybody could see the thick wad of bandages under his clothes. The Time Lord smiled at Wolf-girl and nodded at her.

Mickey looked between them both. "Do you two know each other or something?"

Wolf-girl waved her hand. "Oh, yeah, we go way back. We're great friends, aren't we, Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't look up from adjusting the Matrix. "Oh, er, yeah." He motioned to her from behind his back. "Er, guys, this is Fallen."

Martha, Jack, Mickey, Amy and Rory all turned and gazed intently at Fallen/Wolf-girl. She hid behind her raven black fringe. She was an Infernum Lupos; a Hell Wolf. She had saved the Doctor's life. She had saved their lives.

"Er, sorry. But… am I missing something?" Rory looked confused.

Fallen and the Doctor frowned at the same time. It was strange. They had the same eyebrows…. "What?" The Doctor asked, looking innocent.

Rory pointed at Fallen. "She's an Infernum Lupos!"

Fallen rolled her eyes. "Can we please call them Wolfbloods? It makes me feel less like a monster."

"Which is what you are." Mickey reminded her. "You're a Hell Wolf."

"And she saved your life." Amy commented. She grinned at the Doctor and nudged his shoulder. "The Doctor trusts her. If the Doctor trusts her, I trust her." She said this simply, like it explained everything.

The Doctor and Fallen glanced at each other guiltily. Martha and Jack immediately knew something was up. The wolf girl and Time Lord shuffled, this time away from each other, looking very uncomfortable.

"Okay." Fallen sighed. "This is the story of how the Doctor and I first met…"

**I WANT SUGGESTIONS! SUGGESTIONS OF HOW THE DOCTOR AND FALLEN FIRST MET! THE BEST WILL BE PUT FORWARDS IN THE STORY! IT HAS TO INCLUDE FALLEN AS A WOLF AND THE DOCTOR OF COURSE. PLS REVIEW AND PUT FORWARD SUGGESTIONS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SOO sorry guys for being so late. Pls forgive me! Here it is! The first time Fallen and the Doctor met. Thanks to DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s and scifinerd4ever for this idea! I hope you like it!**

**Pls review or make a suggestion! PLS! **

9th Doctor

_The Doctor awoke with gasp, and jumped upwards, only to find he was tied tightly to a couple of pipes leading up a wall. He took in his surroundings quickly; an old grey building, dull and crumbling, most likely an aircraft hanger of some sort. Bathed in inky black darkness, the Doctor's eeys flashed around the room in panic. Where was he? What was happening? How did he get here? One second he's been placing the Time War in the Time Lock and the next..._

_Sitting in front of the Doctor, very calmly, was a tiny black wolf cub. The Doctor stared. A wolf cub. Okay. The wolf cub's little stub of a tail began to beat against the metal floor, making a thumping noise, and a small pink tongue lolled out of its mouth as its amber eyes gleamed. Everything suddenly rushed back into the Doctor's head. He had been captured by the Infernum Lupos. Of course! The wolves had been employed by the President to help them fight against the Daleks, but they had all turned against them and fought the Time Lords instead... and now he was their prisoner._

_He tried to reach into his leather jacket pockets for his sonic screwdriver, but it was no use. He was pretty much paralysed by the ropes. He looked back at the cub for one moment, attempted to reach for his sonic again, but then glanced back at the cub in surprise. Instead of the cub, a two year old was standing awkwardly in front of him._

_"Hello." the two year old said._

_"Er, hello." the Doctor replied. "Who are you?"_

_The two year old pulled out a knife and quickly cut the Doctor's bonds. "I'm Fallen. Who are you?"_

_"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor responded, his eyes popping out of his head. "Er... where are your parents?" He looked around. This place didn't look like the sort of place a two year old should be wandering around alone._

_Fallen shrugged, her little raven black curls bouncing on her shoulder and she pulled her black coat around her tightly in the cold. "I don't have any."_

_"You... don't have any parents? But everybody has parents."_

_"I probably did have parents; I don't know where they are though. I woke up here in this room, saw you and prodded you." Fallen smiled. For a two year old, she had a very good vocabulary. "I can't remember anything."_

_"And you can turn into a wolf?" The Doctor rubbed his wrists and was finally able to reach for his sonic._

_"Yeah, most of the time. I can turn it on or off. I can't remember ever learning how. The last thing I can remember was the War."_

_The Doctor perked up. "You know about the War?"_

_Fallen nodded. "I was in the middle of it all. Then this wolf came up and said he could take me somewhere safe, the everything went dark and I woke up here."_

_The Doctor slowly placed one hand on the girl's chest. Two hearts. He could've leapt for joy. "Oh, that's FANTASTIC! You're a Time Lord!"_

_The girl burst into sudden tears and ran up to the Doctor and threw her arms around his legs. The Doctor stood there awkwardly. "I'm not a Time Lord anymore." Fallen sniffed. "They changed me into one of those wolf things."_

_The Doctor's hearts broke at the same time. This Time Child had been abducted by the Infernum Lupos and turned into one of them! She had wolf blood flowing in her veins. She was no longer a Time Lord. However, he couldn't just leave her here..._

_"Come on." the Doctor offered her a hand. "I'll get you out of here and maybe we'll be able to find your Mummy and Daddy."_

_He was still cold and a warrior from the Time War. Filled with ice and fire and rage. But he couldn't say no to a crying child. The girl took his hand and it only took a second for him to pick her up and carry her across the room. A large teleport was placed in the middle; burning orange light flowed upwards towards the ceiling creating the teleport. The Doctor instantly recognised it and shivered. The Infernum Lupos were using harnessed regeneration energy to create their teleports. He felt his volcano rising up, but squashed it back down with a big bin lid. He would release his anger later. He had a child to look after._

_There was a sudden snarl. A dark brown wolf growled ferociously at the two Time Lords, hackles raised, claws unsheathed and fangs bared. The Doctor ran for it. He had just reached the teleport, when the two year old fell out of his arms and transformed into the little black cub, giving a comical growl at the larger wolf. Whoa. Even the Doctor had to admire her courage._

_The brown wolf stopped and stared at the cub, looking up at the Doctor and then down at the cub. He could feel the call of the TARDIS urging him to come to her, but he wouldn't let the child fight the wolf alone. The TARDIS translation kicked in as the two wolves began to converse._

_"What do you think you're doing, Time cub?" the wolf snarled."The Time Lord is getting away! We must harness his regeneration energy for our teleports, and then sell him to the Daleks!"_

_The cub whined. "I'm not moving. He's a good Time Lord, not a bad one. And I am part Time Lord. I'm not gonna kill him." Fallen winked at the Doctor. "Go on now Doctor. I'll be fine."_

_The wolf lunged forwards, snapping at the Doctor, and the Doctor found himself backing up into the teleport. The cub leapt at the much larger wolf and fsatened her needle sharp teeth into the wolf's exposed throat. The wolf whimpered before exploding into black ashy dust._

_The two year old Infernum Lupos-Time Lord waved cheerfully to the Doctor as he began to fade out of the room, courtesy of the teleport. He beckoned for the raven-haired child to join him, but she shook her head sadly._

_"You're a Time Lord, Doctor. I'm not. It wouldn't work."_

_"But you're still part Time Lord." the Doctor told her. "You can't stay here."_

_"I'm with my own kind here." the girl told him gently. "Go now."_

_As the Doctor faded out of the room, he knew, for some reason, that this wouldn't be the last time that they would meet. _And he was right.

**CAN YOU PLS SUGGEST HOW THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIONS (AMY, RORY, JACK, MARTHA, MICKEY) REACT TO THIS TALE? THANKS FOR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is so late! HERE IT IS! Thanks for suggestions and reviews! Pls REVIEW! I want to get to thirty by wednesday! PLEASE! And I love suggestions! PLEASE SUGGEST STUFF!**

Martha looked disgusted, Rory passed out. Amy and Jack just grinned and fist punched the girl. Mickey nodded, accepting the story. The Doctor had gone red in the ears from embarrassment, since, after all, he had been saved by a two year old. Fallen looked smug.

"You were two years old? AND YOU WERE A TIME LORD?" Martha said disbelievingly.

Fallen nodded. "Yep. And I could already turn into a wolf."

Jack high fived her. "Awesome. You were two and you saved his life. And you were a Time Lord! That makes it even better." Jack reached down and kissed her hand respectively.

Fallen glared at him and Jack slowly backed away. The Doctor slung his arm around Fallen's shoulders and grinned at her while she watched Amy and Martha drag an unconscious Rory down the stairs and into a corridor, where they dumped him before rushing back up.

"What happened after that?" Mickey pressed.

Fallen looked uncomfortable. "Well... I fought the wolf. And I won. And... that's all I can really remember." she finally admitted. "It gets fuzzy."

Amy pointed at the Doctor. "I would've loved to see you in your 9th incarnation."

"Wanna?" Jack asked, with another dashing grin.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo of the 9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey and himself in Cardiff. Amy started to laugh and Martha just smiled knowingly. The Doctor and Fallen looked at each other, confused.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor finally had to ask.

Amy giggled. "Your ears."

As the Doctor groaned, everybody exploded into fits of laughter. Even the TARDIS seemed to be laughing as the floor shook and the lights brightened. The Doctor's ears were burning beetroot red as he dashed around the console, not looking up from twisting knobs as his friends chuckled at the old photo.

Amy suddenly stopped. "Wait. Fallen, you said you were a Time Lord."

Fallen spread her arms out. "One and only."

Jack placed a hand over Fallen's chest and felt the steady pulse of two hearts under his hand. She hadn't been lying. She was a Time Lord. As the others began to do the same, the Doctor watched them, pain slicing through his happiness.

Mickey noticed. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Ask her." the Doctor croaked, nodding at Fallen.

Fallen sighed. "I'm not fully Time Lord. I only have two hearts because I was born with them. I can't regenerate or do anything like that. I was only two when they took me and attached those wolf atoms onto my blood. I am now an Infernum Lupos. The wolf atoms cancel out the Time Lord atoms. I still share knowledge of the Time War... but I'm no longer a Time Lord."

"But you have two hearts." Jack protested.

"Protest all you like. I'm not Time Lord, I'm wolf now." Fallen looked seriously upset. Her amber eyes were watering. "But that no longer matters. We have to find the Creator and stop him from kidnapping kids and turning them into monsters."

The Doctor seemed to calm down as he asked, "Do you know where he is? What he's planning?"

Fallen nodded. "One thing. One aim. To kill you."

The Doctor looked flattered. "Really? Aw, that's nice, all that effort to kill me... wait, that's not nice. Not nice at all. We have to find this Creator and stop him before its too late. Do you know where he is?"

Fallen smiled. "The place they kept you captive last time."

"Easy, then."

As the Doctor began dancing around the TARDIS console again, Fallen started to help him, pulling down levers and pushing buttons. It seemed like not all of that Time Lord consciousness had gone. Amy, Martha, Jack and Micket leant against the rails and watched curiously. Suddenly, there was a yell. Simultaniously, they turned around and ran towards the corridor where Rory was unconscious - no longer unconscious.

The russet wolf had one paw on Rory's chest as he bared his fangs and snarled. Fallen transformed within a millisecond, growling as her hackles raised threateningly, amber eyes glowing with rage. The Doctor had to restrain Amy as she screamed and ran forwards to try and save her husband. Jack and Mickey pointed their guns at the wolf, while Martha pointed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"How did it get on here?" Jack yelled.

"I dunno! Just get rid of it!" the Doctor shouted as he strugged to pull Amy backwards.

There was a great flash of orange and yellow light, blinding the group temporarally. When they looked up again, the russet wolf, along with Rory, was gone. Fallen yowled out and leapt forwards, nose to the ground, trying to follow any scent they might have left behind, while Amy shook with sobs in the Doctor's arms.

The raven-haired girl stood up again solemnly. "He's taken Rory to the Creator."

**Dun dun duuun. Mwa ha ha ha haaa! Cliff hanger. SUGGESTION TIME! Please suggest how you think this meeting with rory and the Creator should go. What should the creator look like? What should be their reactions? THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT**

**WANNA GET TO THIRTY REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I know. Kill me all you like.I'll just regenerate so you can do it again. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Rory awoke suddenly, jerked out of his dreams by an unknown force. He cried out his wife's name, but there was no reply, only a long echo of his own voice. He was in a dark chamber, slumped against the wall, with his hands tied behind his back. Blinking, he called for the Doctor. When nobody responded, Rory began to struggle again, only to realise that it was no use. He shuffled his way up the wall with his back so he could stand, then managed to jump over his roped hands so they were in front of him again.

"DOCTOR? AMY? ANYBODY?" Rory shouted out, panicked.

He couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. What had happened? He had been on the TARDIS and then... oh.

"Why is it always me who gets attacked by psycho wolves?" Rory grumbled to himself.

Rory looked around. From the shadows of the room, slunk two dark shapes, stalking across the room, so he was cornered. Gulping, Rory backed up until he was against the wall, trapped. A large brown wolf with thick fur and burning red eyes growled as it strode towards him, its heavy paws creating soft _thump thump thump_s as they fell on the floor.

The centurion could not look away from those piercing blood-red eyes. What had the Doctor said? The wolves had red eyes... when they were being controlled? Yes, that must of been it...

Rory lifted his tied hands into the air. "I come in peace! Wait, no, that never works... Er, I mean you no harm?"

Suddenly, the wolf snarled, and Rory could hear a harsh, low voice in his head, saying, "Silence, petty human. Your attempts to make peace with the Infernum Lupos have been denied. You are our prisoner. You will lead us to the Doctor."

Now, Rory was not a very confident person. But his time with the Time Lord had taught him that he should never give up hope and never give in to alien demands. So, Rory being Rory, replied back, "No."

Another wolf, this time a smaller while she-wolf, leaned in towards him. She didn't look at all threatening towards him, and instead snarled half-heartedly. Rory perked up. This wolf's eyes were a deep sea-blue. She wasn't being controlled - maybe she was on his side.

The brown wolf bared his teeth. "I said, SILENCE, PETTY HUMAN. You _will _lead us to the Time Lord, whether you like it or not."

Rory blinked. He tried another tactic. "Okay, er... I'm Rory, hello." He kicked himself for sounding so like the Doctor.

The white wolf purred quietly, all sense of fierceness gone. "I am Spirit, human."

The brown wolf snarled at her angrily. "You do not speak to the human, sister! He is weak, while we are strong! He will lead us to the target."

Spirit laughed. "Oh, come on, Brock. I was only giving him my name."

And then, a louder, cruel voice interrupted in a rasping tone, "The power of the name is everything. Your identity is your soul."

Brock and Spirit shrank backwards in fear as a shadow swept over the wall. Rory looked around wildly, breaking into a sweat as he realised that he was defenceless against the wolves if they decided to attack. The shadow of the massive wolf curled and twisted, and was replaced by that of a human's. The person stepped from the darkness and rory was met by the sight of a handsome young man, with wind-swept fair hair, dark green eyes, wearing a black business suit. The man cocked his head towards Rory, his wolf senses coming into play.

"Hello, Rory Williams." the man said.

"Who - who are you?" Rory stammered. "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled kindly. "How I know your name is not the question. The real question is, why would I know your name?"

"Uhh..." Rory was startled by the man's friendly attitude. "Okay then... why do you know my name?"

"You are universally famous as the Last Centurion." the man explained. "I have heard many stories about you, more than most."

"Who are you?" Rory demanded. "What are you going to do to Earth?"

The man grinned. Wait a second... no... but he reminded him of - "Hello, Rory. I'm the Creator. And it's not me that's going to be doing anything to Earth. It's you."

Rory blinked. "What?"

"Rory. Rory, Rory, Rory. You, my man, are going to destory the planet."

**Duh duh duuuuh. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING This chapter doesn't have any action in it, action is mostly focused on it the next chapter with Rory, the Creator, and Rory's rescue.**

**Please review and suggest stuff! I appreciate that. Thanks to all those who have decided that this story is NOT a fail. ALSO, I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING. AFTER THIS, I WAS THINKING OF WRITING A COLLECTION OF ADVENTURES FALLEN HAS ON HER OWN, BEFORE THIS STORY AND AFTER IT. PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION! THANK YOU!**

**This chapter is mostly dialogue between the Doctor, Amy, Mickey, Jack, Martha and Fallen. CALM BEFORE THE STORM PEOPLE! MAYBE A BIT CHEESY OR LOVY DOVY. However it does have a meaning. once you read it you'll understand. THANK YOUUUUUUUU!**

The black she-wolf slowly lowered her divine head to the ground to inhale the deep human scent marked clearly where he was dragged. Her amber eeys glowing, she gestured for the small group of humans and the Doctor to follow her as she stalked the corridor of metal, her tail slightly lifted as she led the group forwards. No wolves came to fight them, fortunately.

She stopped before inclining that she needed to speak with the Doctor. As the Time Lord stepped forwards, he brushed her fur and made the place where he had touched the she-wolf tingle. Fallen gently nuzzled the Doctor's shoulder as he placed one hand on the side of her large canine head.

_Rory is here_, Fallen told him solemnly. _Should I lead you to him?_

"Ooh, yes please!" the Doctor thanked her.

Fallen turned her head to take a fleeting look at the Doctor's human companions. Amy had a murderous expression on her face while Martha, Mickey and Jack just looked overjoyed to be on an alien spaceship again. The Doctor frowned and trained Fallen's eyes to his friends, where his gaze rested upon them and his expression grew distant.

"I know what you're thinking." he said quietly to the she-wolf. "And no, I can't."

_They will be in danger from here onwards. Would you really endanger them like this?_

"I can't do that. No."

_Doctor, for their sake, and yours, send them back to the TARDIS._

The Doctor stared at the she-wolf, shocked. "For _my _sake?"

_If you die or regenerate here, how will you live with yourself after you realise they have been captured, or killed? Send them back, Doctor._

The Doctor sighed. Walking back towards his friends, he told them flatly, "Go back to the TARDIS."

"No way." Amy protested immediately. "We're coming with you."

"Amy, it's too dangerous. I can't let any one of you come with us."

"Us? US? Oh, so you're sending us back and talking the stupid mutant wolf girl instead?" Mickey asked furiously.

Fallen growled, gnashing her teeth and swinging her tail across the ground. Mickey glared back at her, before turning to the Doctor, who was looking extremely guilty.

"Fallen can protect herself, not to mention she has the brian-power of a Time Lord and the strength of a Infernum Lupos. I repeat. This is extremely dangerous, and you can't come with." The Doctor raised his hands. "End of!"

Jack stuck up his hand. "I love danger. Live it. And I can't die." he reminded his friend.

The Doctor looked irritated. "Stop continuing stuff! I said end of! Seriously... As much as I don't want to say this, fine, since Jack is immortal, he can come."

There were a few protests from Martha and Mickey, but the Doctor silenced them both with a swish of his hand. Amy was looking at the Doctor oddly. Jack grinned and held out his fist, so the wolf could bump it with her large wet nose.

Amy blinked at the Doctor. "_Oh_."

"Yeah." the Doctor replied.

Amy took Martha's hand and held Mickey's shoulder. "Come on, guys, let's get back to the TARDIS."

"What? No! Those flea-brained wolves have your husband!" Martha shouted angrily, pushing Amy away.

Amy's eyes sparkled with fury. "Yeah, they do. And we have a Time Lord, who won't be able to live with himself if one of us gets hurt or dies."

Martha stopped protesting and shot a look at the Doctor, who was now refusing to look at anybody, eyes locked on the floor as he shuffled uncomfortably. Mickey and Martha looked at each other.

"No. Doctor, you may feel you are responsible for us, but we're older now and we can look after ourselves." Martha told him gently. "Don't worry about me, or Mickey, or even Amy. I'm sure that Amy will be able to fend for herself."

"I did with those soldiers that tried to take away Melody." Amy reminded him.

"Just worry about yourself, and you staying alive. If you die, the Universe dies. Let's focus on that, okay? We survive, the Universe survives. Martha, Amy and I will be fine." Mickey patted him on the back. "We're coming Doctor. No question about it."

**PLEASE REVIEW! OR LEAVE A SUGGESTION! I wanted to get up to thirty by today, but i didn't so please leave a review! ALSO, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON A SPIN-OFF FROM THIS STORY ABOUT FALLEN'S ADVENTURES! WILL INCLUDE THE DOCTOR, AMY, RORY, TORCHWOOD, MARTHA, MICKEY, AND UNIT! AND KATE STUART. I had a dream about Fallen stealing Kate Stuart's coffee mug... THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 15

As the scream's of Amy's husband echoed around the halls, Fallen lauched into a swift gallop, dipping her head and sprinting straight towards the Doctor, who was running in front of her. Swooping downwards, she ran between his legs and as she leapt upwards, the Time Lord clung to her back as she picked up a gear and flew through the halls, a black blur of pelt, leaving Jack, Martha, Mickey and Amy far behind as she raced for the torture chamber. Leaping into the room, she let out a harsh snarl and quickly changed direction, skidding across the floor, eyes glowing topaz as she stopped and growled at the Creator, with the Doctor seated proudly upon her back.

Rory, the poor thing, was strapped into an extraction chamber, his face pale as he slumped weakly against the chair. Both the Doctor and Fallen quickly realised what had been extracted - blood. The scent of Rory's bitter irony blood hung in the air, causing Fallen to wrinkle her muzzle in distaste and the Doctor to set his hard stone gaze upon the Creator.

"Doctor!" the Creator looked delighted to see him, swivelling around on his comfy chair.

"Let Rory go." the Doctor said in a low tone.

"Aw, come on." The Creator spread his arms. "Can't we all be friends?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FREAK!" Amy screeched as she sprinted head first into the room, metres in front of Jack, Martha and Mickey, who were all panting. "LET MY HUSBAND GO!"

"Gladly."

The extraction chamber's door opened and Mickey rushed inside and began undoing the straps while Martha checked Rory over medically, taking his temperature and pulse.

"Strange. By the way his heart is beating it's almost as if -"

"He's donated a pint of blood?" the Doctor suggested. "Well, I wouldn't say donated. I'd say somebody stole it."

The Creator raised his hands into the air, rolling his dark emerald eyes. "Okay, plead guilty."

"But why do you want Rory's blood?" Mickey asked, dragging Rory across the room towards where the Doctor was still seated upon Fallen. "It's just normal human blood."

"Exactly." the Doctor growled.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Martha demanded.

The Doctor slipped off Fallen's back and strode forwards towards the Creator, who was smiling kindly at him. Fallen stepped up to the Doctor's shoulder, growling, covering his back as more growled answered hers from around the room. A white she-wolf was the first to emerge, next to Martha, who screamed and leapt backwards. However, the white she-wolf was not growling at her, but at the Creator. Spirit, the she-wolf brushed Martha's side as she lumbered forwards the take the Doctor's other side. The Oncoming Storm and his two Protectors. The Time Lord, the half-Time Lord-wolf and the Infernum Lupos.

The Doctor stuck out his hand. "Nice to see you again after all that time." he said cheerfully to the Creator as he shook the Doctor's hand.

"Same with you, old friend." The Creator smiled.

"Okay, I seriously do not get what's going on." Jack said loudly. "Enlightenment please, Doctor!"

The Doctor motioned to the Creator. "We were childhood friends. Together on Gallifrey. Both Time Lords. Lived next to each other. Learnt the same stuff, were in the same class. Parents were best friends. Us two and our little group of rebels..."

"We played hundreds of pranks on the Council." the Creator remembered, grinning.

"Along with the Master." the Doctor added.

"And the Rani."

"And the Valeyard."

"Funny, seems three out of five people on that list turned out to be your greatest enemies." the Creator laughed.

"So, you two aren't enemies?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yeah, we're enemies all right. Aren't we?" The Doctor turned to the Creator.

"Definitely enemies." the Creator confirmed.

Amy looked confused. "But you just said you were friends."

"Oh yeah." The Doctor frowned. "So, I guess we're kind of frienemies."

"Hell bent on destroying each other."

"I save the Universe." the Doctor pointed to himself. "And he destroys stuff." He pointed to the Creator.

"Hey, I don't just destroy stuff!" The Creator protested. "Don't make yourself sound cooler than me!"

"Okay, so he's _trying _to destroy the Universe."

"I'm going to succeed." the Creator added with a grin.

"Wanna bet on it?" the Doctor laughed.

"Five quid."

"I'm the Doctor, I don't carry around money, I travel the stars in my TARDIS and save the whole of Time and Space."

"Ten quid?"

"Done."

They shook hands, while Martha, Mickey, Jack and Amy watched, flabbergasted. The two wolves chuckled.

"I thought you were hell bent on destroying each other, not hell bent on trying to talk each other to death." Jack laughed.

"I'm gonna kill him." The Creator gestured to the Doctor.

"And I'm gonna kill him." The Doctor nodded at the Creator.

"But seriously, I'm never gonna refuse a task that involves me showing I'm better than him." The Creator smiled.

"Because I am."

"Show off."

"Mouse brain."

"Boys, boys." Amy lifted her hands up. "You're both pretty, can I go home now?"

**Confused? Any questions? Yes? No? I thought so! If you have any, leave me them in a review! LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO LOVE SUGGESTIONS!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Master..._

_Wait for him to think he has the upper hand. _he commanded quietly.

_Master, his double heartbeat calls to us... _they hissed menacingly.

_Hush, my children._

_We have no patience, master. Instinct tells us we must kill!_

_NO! He is an old friend. I do want him dead._

_Instinct, master..._

_Fine. Wait for my command._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW

"I don't see why a _Time Lord _would want wolves as his servants, and why he would want to take over Earth."

The Creator motioned towards Amy. "Where'd you pick this one up? Primary school?"

"Oi! Stop being rude to my friends!" the Doctor called back. "And Amy, for your information, I can tell you the whole story. The Creator, here, was always interested in science - when the Time War began and the wolves first attacked Gallifrey, he was employed by the Lord President to capture one and experiment on it. He envied the wolves, and took atoms and stuck them in his own blood. He invented the practice. He started it. He inspired others to take the children and turn them into Infernum Lupos. He took my Mother's friend's daughter, but we all thought that she had just been killed by the Daleks." The Doctor grimaced. "We were wrong. The daughter was born on the day that the Citadel first fell. And that's why she was named..."

"Fallen." Amy whispered. "Oh my god, Fallen, you were kidnapped from your parents in the War. You were taken by the Creator."

The black wolf rumbled quietly, but her eyes showed the truth.

"Why did you take Rory's blood?" Martha asked suspiciously.

The Creator spread his arms and nodded at the Doctor, who was examining a small chalice filled with drops of Rory's blood. Jack and Mickey were standing with Amy and Martha, holding up the unconscious Rory. Fallen and the unknown white she-wolf were growling silently, facing the Creator and blocking the Doctor from his view. The Doctor stuck one finger in the goblet, that was engraved with Gallifreyan symbols, licked it and immediately stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Bluh." he said, wiping his tongue on his jacket. "Dreadful. I can remember the last time I did that; Sycorax ship, Christmas day, lost my hand. I loved that hand, did a lot with that hand - oh wait, it was a new hand, I'd just regenerated, which meant I never really got to use that hand or fanor it or anything... Oh, now I'm just rambling..."

"Doctor, why did that scumbag take my husband's blood?" Amy demanded to know.

Fallen snarled, shuffling on her paws and the Doctor turned around, still waggling his tongue. The Creator glared at the black she-wolf and the Doctor smiled between the two of them.

"What?" Jack asked. "What is it, Doctor? What did Fallen say?"

The Doctor grinned. "Old time classic, Jack. Blood control."

"She is a traitor to our species!" the Creator hissed.

"No, she's the saviour of ours." Mickey corrected. "Go on, Fallen."

As the she-wolf started to bark and growl, the Doctor translated. "'The Creator is going to extract human DNA from Rory's blood and then use blood control to tap into the DNA structure.'" The Doctor blinked. "Oh, I get it."

"Get what? Doctor?" Amy questioned him, alarmed.

The Doctor turned to the Creator, anger sparking in his eyes. "You idiot! You can't!" he shouted furiously.

"WHAT?" Jack demanded. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

The Doctor glowered at his old friend, striding up to stand between the two wolves. "After tapping into the DNA structure, he will add Infernum Lupos atoms and blood into the mixture."

Martha's jaw dropped. "Therefore turning every human into an Infernum Lupos!"

"Exactly." The Creator was gleeful.

Jack stepped forwards. "No! We're gonna stop you!"

"Jack..." the Doctor warned.

"We always stop them, Doctor! The Daleks, the Cybermen. We stop them all. He's no exception." Jack pointed at the Creator. "He's just one person!"

An evil smile spread across the Creator's face. "Oh, Jack, you just did the worst thing possible."

Jack froze. "What?"

"You offended me." the Creator snarled. "My children, KILL!"

Fallen, the white she-wolf (Spirit), the Doctor, Amy, Jack, Martha and Mickey backed up against the wall, dragging Rory along with them. Seven pairs of burning red eyes appeared in the shadows of darkness as seven invisible shapes lumbered towards them. As the Hell Wolves stepped out of the darkness, the Doctor's eyes locked with their menacing eyes. Fangs bared and claws unsheathed, they chanted one terrifying word as they advanced forwards, their voices echoing like death.

_KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL._

**PLEASE SPARE ONE MOMENT OF YOUR TIME TO REVIEW! LEAVE A SUGGESTION! HOW DO YOU WANT THE DOCTOR AND HIS FRIENDS TO FIGHT THE WOLVES?**

**ALSO, POLL GOING UP FOR THE NAMES OF THE SEVEN WOLVES!**

**JUST A REMINDER THAT THE WHITE SHE-WOLF IS CALLED SPIRIT AND THE BLACK SHE-WOLF IS FALLEN! I know Spirit it a weird name, but let me just give you her background. Spirit lived in the Gamma Forests (yeah! i know what you're thinking). She was kidnapped when she was two by the creator when he visited her planet and saved it. spirit has been loyal to him ever since (only because he threatened to destroy her homeworld if she wasn't - however, she and Fallen were both transformed at roughly the same time, so fallen gave her hope and they were best friends! After Fallen escaped, she was left behind, but she saw the Creator in a new light and decided that if she ever saw Fallen again, she would turn against the Creator and fight for what was right!**

**THATS BASICALLY WHAT I NEED FOR THE OTHERS!**

**I NEED PERSONALITIES, NAMES, COLOUR OF FUR AND HOW THE KID FIRST GOT TURNED INTO A HELL WOLF! THANKS! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEW! PLEASE LETS GET THESE REVIEWS UP TO FORTY! PLEASE! I know I'm getting annoying, BUT PLEASE! I LOVE THEM! And I answer all questions in PMs!**


	17. Chapter 17

The Creator laughed evilly while the Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and Amy settled for a crowbar (that had mysteriously appeared in the Doctor's jacket pocket). Jack and Mickey both had their guns aimed at wolves, fingers trembling on the triggers; even Martha had finally decided that she shuld use her gun, even in the Doctor's presence. Rory was just being, well, unconscious.

The first wolf, a large dark russet wolf with light orange and tanned hints to his pelt, so it looked like a burning flame, snarled furiously as he stalked forwards, eyes locked on his target: Jack. A second wolf, a smaller light brown she-wolf, athletic looking and swift on her agile paws, growled half-heartedly at Martha, giving the impression she didn't like violence, but by the way her blood-red eyes were glowing, she would be happy to attack. The third wolf, a male with a silvery grey coat, looking tough and extrememly strong, had blood-lust sparkling in his eyes as his muzzle curled into what looked like a cross between a snarl and a grin at Mickey. The forth, a dark brown male that was tiny compared to the first, was gazing around at his targets carefully and cleverly, calculating weaknesses, until his eyes finally settled on Spirit, the white she-wolf who had joined the Doctor's side. The fifth wolf, a female with an orangey pinkish pelt, was focusing on Amy, while the sixth wolf, a completely massive bear like brown/black male wolf, bared his fangs at the Doctor. The last wolf, which was a female with a coat that looked like a silvery-blue waterfall, had only eyes for Fallen.

Fallen, the black she-wolf, snarled before launching herself in front of her friends, brushing the Doctor's legs with her large bushy tail. The raven-haired teenager held up her hands as she gazed at the approaching wolves, momentarily halting them in their tracks. "Brandon." she said, her eyes on the first russet wolf. Her amber eyes scanned the second wolf and the third wolf, "Leah, James." She turned to the forth and fifth wolf. "Eric, Tiffany." The sixth wolf growled as Fallen named him, "Ramon." The last wolf just whimpered: "Anabelle." Fallen let her eyes settle on each one of them for a few seconds, before saying, "What happened to you all? We were friends. We were taken at the same time. From the same planet!"

The Doctor hung his head grimly. "They were Time Lords." he whispered, while his friends just gasped in horror.

"Look at what you've done to yourselves." Fallen hissed. "At least Spirit had the decency to choose the right side."

Jack blinked. "This white she-wolf?"

Suddenly, the white she-wolf was replaced with a short, pretty looking girl with long blonde hair. "I may not have been a Time Lord, but at least I do what's right. These people have done thing wrong, my sisters and brothers." She turned to the Doctor and his friends. "I used to live in the Gamma Forests, and a creature was wrecking havoc and destroying my people. Then the Doctor came, and he saved us. He was thought as a God. But then the Creator arrived and he took me away and made me into _this_." She sounded disgusted by herself. "It is the least I can do to help you, Oncoming Storm." She bowed lowly to the Doctor, who looked embarrassed.

"Guys, please, it's me, it's Fallen! You know me! We were turned together! Please just think about whose side your on." Fallen begged.

The Creator, who was leaning in the corner, watching for the oncoming fight, laughed and shook his head. "It is no use, Child. They only listen to me."

"But they must have some self-will left inside of them." Fallen insisted. "Guys, come on, it's _me!"_

Ramon and Anabelle snarled and attacked. Both Fallen and the Doctor were bowled over seconds laters, while Eric, Tiffany, Leah, James and Brandon fought viciously. Brandon, James and Ramon seemed to be the best and keenest fighters, while Eric and Leah were not so blood-thirsty. Tiffany and Anabelle were extremely agile, leaping and twisting about. Jack squeezed off two shots at Brandon, shouting out, before reloading his gun and shooting at his attacker five more times. Martha and Mickey now had machine guns (where did they come from?) and were firing back to back, listening to the wolves' cries as they were struck by the frenzy of bullets.

Both Fallen and Spirit were in wolf form, and they were fighting for their lives. Eric snapped at Spirit's hind legs while Spirit jeered and bit his tail. Fallen and Anabelle were in a dance, circling each other elegantly with light little steps as they snarled and snapped at each other, occasionally leaping forwards to try and take out a chunk of leg. Fallen snarled and jumped up into the air, soaring over Anabelle and landing on the other side of her before leaping on top of the silvery-grey she-wolf and pinning her to the ground. Fallen opened her jaws wide and prepared to end Anabelle's story.

"NO! FALLEN, you CAN'T!" the Doctor yelled. He had Ramon pinned on the ground also, but instead of killing him just pressed his hands to the wolf's temples and forced him into the black, knocking him out. "YOU CAN'T KILL HER!"

Fallen whined. _Why not?_

The Doctor looked terrified. "She was one of my best friend's daughters." he murmured, gazing at Anabelle with love in his eyes. "I'm her Godfather."

Fallen looked horrified. She stepped off Anabelle's chest, gaping, before striking down hard and knocking the she-wolf out. Fallen glared at the Doctor once, who was now standing helplessly at the fray of the fight, before turning and leaping onto Eric, helping Spirit knock the wolf out before sprinting to Amy's aid. The Doctor shook his head once before running to help Martha with Leah.

While the fight was going on, the Creator had slowly approached the chalice filled with Rory's blood, holding up a cystal vile of wolf atoms and blood. The chalice began to glow and bubble as the Creator attached wire after wire, linking it up with the broadcasting dish and aiming it towards Earth, locking it on to the planet of the humans. Fallen stopped, watching her Creator angrily as he twisted the top off the vial and prepared to pour the wolf blood into the goblet.

The Doctor saw him and yelled out, "NO, CREATOR! YOU CAN'T!"

Jack and Mickey immediately turned to face the evil Time Lord, but at that instant, all seven wolves (the unconscious ones gained consciousness) stood in a protective line in front of the chalice and the Creator, facing the Doctor and his friends as they tried to reach the Creator. Spirit growled furiously and snapped at Eric's sides, but she was driven backwards once again as the Creator quietly examined his vial of wolf blood. However, the Doctor quickly noticed that Fallen was nowhere to be seen. She had vanished. He looked around, but the black she-wolf was nowhere to be seen.

"Incredible." the Creator breathed, his eyes locked on the wolf blood. "Literally incredible."

"Whose blood is that?" Amy asked.

The Creator smiled. "I have many wolves, Amelia. James, Leah, Eric, Anabelle, Ramon, Brandon and Tiffany are only my personal guards. I have others. Such as James' two sisters; the golden she-wolf Gold and the hazel-grey mottled she-wolf Dapple. They were both worthy servants."

"You monster." Martha hissed. "We _will _stop you."

The Creator chuckled. "No, Martha. Nobody can stop me. Not you, not you're friends and not the Doctor. I have won. I am victorious!"

With a smug smile on his face, the Creator poured the wolf blood into the chalice. The Doctor started to shake as in his mind he saw people falling down in the streets as they spasmed and shook, finally standing up as wolves. The Creator began to laugh at the Doctor's defeated expression and as his friends began to shake. The only reason they weren't changing was because of the Huon particles in their blood, and the Arton energy from the TARDIS powering around their bodies.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!"

And then a sudden voice. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

The teenage girl with long raven black hair standing boldly behind the Creator, metres away from the chalice, lifted the dagger and plunged it deep into her right heart. Her screams echoed around the hall as she yanked the knife out again. The Doctor screeched her name in horror. Sinking to her knees, Fallen squeezed her eyes shut. Crawling forwards weakly, breathing heavily, her remaining one heart pounding painfully. The Creator let out a yell of protest as she slowly scraped her knife along the top of the chalice. The blood slid down the side of the cup. And made contact with Rory and the wolves' blood. A burst of sharp regeneration energy blinded them momentarally. The Creator screamed as he was thrown to the floor by the force of the energy.

In the Doctor's mind, the humans began to change back. The Time Lord blood was overpowering the wolf particles, miraculously. Seconds later, the humans in his mind were humans again, slightly dazed but _human. _Fallen had done it. She had saved the planet.

Fallen lay motionless on the floor. "I'm sorry." she whispered. She closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped.


	18. Chapter 18

The black she-wolf lay, motionless and unbreathing on the ground, a pool of blood growing around her body. The Creator was knocked unconscious and the wolves were no longer under his control. James blinked and his red eyes quickly morphed into ligh blue orbs; as the others saw their dead friend, their own eyes changed into green emeralds and blue sapphires.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed out as he sprinted to Fallen's side. "Fallen, no!"

The Doctor's friends watched helplessly as the Time Lord wept into Fallen's black fur, soaked with blood. Rory, who had gained consciousness moments before Fallen had sacrificed herself, hugged Amy desperately to him as the others wiped tears from their eyes. Amy was shaking from sobs, and for a moment the group of Amy, Rory, Martha, Jack and Mickey all held hands, mourning for their lost saviour. Spirit, the white she-wolf slowly approached the body and sniffed it before whimpered and burying her nose into Fallen's thick black pelt. The other wolves around them lifted their muzzles and sang to the heavens, their beautiful song filled with darkness and misery and loss.

But there was a heartbeat. One heartbeat.

The Doctor looked up. "No _way_." he said to himself. "Martha, get over here now and please prove I am not going insane."

The UNIT doctor staggered down to crouch beside the Time Lord and the dead wolf. Hesitantly, she pressed two fingers to the wolf's jugular vein. _Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Impossible." Martha breathed. "She's alive!"

Everything grew silent for one fleeting moment. They all stared as the young wolf's chest slowly began to rise and fall, and as her muzzle twitched and eyelids fluttered. The Doctor laughed out loud in disdelief and relief as the others rushed over to crouch down around the black she-wolf.

The black she-wolf purred weakly and her eyelids slowly opened to reveal her dull looking amber orbs. _Doc...Doctor...?_

"Yes, it's me." the Doctor confirmed. "You're alive. You're alive! We need to get you to a hospital."

The she-wolf rumbled. _It's... no use. I'm dying, Doctor. From the... inside. I only... have one... heart._

"I'll save you." the Doctor promised her firmly.

_No... I know what you'll do... I can't let you... do that._

"I don't care, I'll do anything to save you."

_And that includes... giving up one of... your own... lives?_

"Regeneration energy can be replaced. You can't." the Doctor told her, his voice filled with pain.

Amy looked up wildly. "What? Doctor, no! You've already used up loads doing stupid stuff! You can't waste anymore!"

"I'm not wasting it." the Doctor murmured as he slipped his hands under the she-wolf's head and held it gently to his chest. "I'm using it purposely. Even if I do die."

Mickey shook his head. "We can't let you do that."

"Oh yes you can."

"No, we can't." Martha said, tugging at the Doctor's arm. "We're not going to let you give up one of your lives. And definitely not this life!"

But now the seven wolves were surrounding them and touching Fallen's blood-stained black pelt with their noses as they whimpered miserably as their friend died slowly before their eyes. _Please save her, Doctor, _James begged him. _Please. She's like a sister to us. We see that now. Please._

"What do we do with the Creator?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I dunno, do whatever you like, I'm busy right now, Jack." the Doctor said as he closed his eyes in concentration.

"We'll arrest you!" Martha warned him threateningly but desperately.

"Yeah, we'll take you back to UNIT!" Mickey added.

"She's my family." the Doctor whispered. "I can't just sit here and watch her die. I have to _do something_. She's the last connection I have to my old life on Gallifrey. The Creator is nothing. Fallen means everything to me; she's like my daughter. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't do something to save her. I could just die here from the force of the regenerative energy but I _don't care. _I might regenerate and get a new face, _but I don't care._Fallen deserves to live one more time. I cheat death, she can't. I want to do this. For her. For my family. For my past. For me. Please say that you understand."

Martha looked heart broken. "I understand."

Mickey hung his head. "I understand."

Amy trembled. "I understand."

Rory nodded boldly. "I understand."

Jack smiled at him sadly. "I understand."

"So you'll let me do this." The Doctor was trembling now, more in fear in what would happen if Fallen didn't wake up than if something happened to him. "Please know that I love you all."

"And we love you too, Doc." Jack grinned. "Maybe me more than others."

"Oh yay, I'm on my way to my possible death and Captain Kirk is still flirting with me." The Doctor tried to laugh, but it ended when his voice broke.

Rory placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Good luck."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Ponds, if I don't wake up after this, tell River that I always loved her."

Amy wiped away a tear and set her hand steadily on the Doctor's shoulder. "Of course. And know that I always loved you, Raggedy man. You're a Pond. You're my son-in-law and I couldn't be prouder of you."

The Doctor shook silently and whispered, "Geronimo."

The Doctor's hands began to glow as his own regenerative energy flooded out of him and into the dying she-wolf's wounds. The others watched in complete wonder as the blood flowed back into the wounds and patches of new, raw skin atched over the cuts and bruises and her fur bristled as the energy flooded around her. The Doctor and Fallen locked eyes. Emerald met amber. Before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a bit of dialogue here. Thank you for those reviews! I'm trying to get to fifty! So please please please leave a review and a suggestion! Also, still taking in entries for the wolves - at the end I'll post a chapter with all the wolves on it, names, personalities and pasts and all! So if you want your wolf to go on the page, send me a review with it in!**

Her eyelids fluttered weakly and as she opened her eyes she was met by a blinding white light. Her wolves senses kicked in immediately and told her that wherever she was, she was safe. Groaning in pain, she realised that her right arm was strapped up over her chest, that hurt like hell. What had happened? When had it happened? Shuffling up on the bed, she pulled the cotton sheets over her and plonked her pillow with her good arm on the head board, so she could sit up. She was in a hospital ward of somewhere unfamiliar. Or... wait. Somewhere slightly familiar. It was something about the curtains, definitely.

A small sigh caused her to whip her head around. He was lying in the bed next to her. She smiled. "Doctor."

"Fallen." the Doctor said back to her, breaking out with a grin.

Both of them gazed at each other, before they simaltaniously asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." they both answered at the same time.

"I like the curtains." Fallen said, pointing at them.

"Yes, they are very nice curtains." the Doctor agreed.

Pause.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked confusedly.

"I don't know." Fallen answered. "I don't remember anything."

"Neither do I."

"Well this is weird."

"Maybe one of the others know?"

"Oh yeah." She suddenly remembered. "Where are they anyway? Martha and Mickey must be having heart attacks by now. After all they were meant to look after you."

"Uh oh."

"Oh no. What have you done?"

"I told them I was going to die."

"Oh brilliant. You just had to tell them that, didn't you? Don't worry, I don't mind. Though I would like to know why I feel like my chest is about to explode in pain."

"Sames. It's like both my hearts were electrocuted. _At the same time._"

Fallen suddenly remembered. Her jaw dropped. "Oh god. I remember."

"What happened?" the Doctor instantly demanded.

"You. You and me. You used up regenerative energy... to save me."

"You were dying?"

"Would explain the arm strapped up against chest and why I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"Why were you dying?" The Doctor screwed up his face. "Wait, I'm getting something." His face went blank. "Oh."

"Oh what?"

"The Creator."

"Oh."

"You remember?"

"I do now." Fallen groaned and put her head in her hands. "I stabbed myself."

"Stupid thing for you to do."

"And then you saved me."

"Typical."

"Oi. I did that to save the human race."

"And congratulations, it seemed you succeeded!" The Doctor clapped his hands in applause.

I smiled. "Thanks. But I don't remember what from..."

"The Creator?"

"And something else."

"I hate no memories."

"Yeah, me too."

"Memories are something you need as a Time Lord."

"WAIT!" Fallen shouted, her hands on her temples. "That was part of it. Time Lord... something to do with my blood."

"And Rory's blood." the Doctor added.

"Yes, that's right. And wolf blood."

"Blood control?"

"Something like that."

"So basically, we can say that you saved the world from being turned into... what, werewolves?"

"Oh. You remember that." Fallen looked embarrassed.

"You can turn into a wolf. You think I _wouldn't _remember that?"

"You rode on my back."

"That was awesome."

"You remember?"

"I do now."

Fallen sighed. "Damn it. I _hate _not remembering stuff. It's annoying."

The Doctor sighed. "What are the others gonna say? And now I owe UNIT."

"Oh yeah, we must be in a UNIT medical ward! Where's Kate?"

"Kate Stuart? Brig's daughter? Dunno." the Doctor shrugged. "I can remember her turning into a wolf. That's scary."

"That was before... something."

"No memories is lame."

"Yeah."

**PLEASE REVIEW! LEAVE A SUGGESTION! HOW WILL THE DOCTOR'S FRIENDS (AMY, RORY, MARTHA, MICKEY, JACK) COPE WITH HAVING TO TELL THE DOCTOR AND FALLEN WHAT HAPPENED?**

**ALSO, WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CREATOR!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? BEST IDEA WILL BE INCLUDED! THANK YOU!**

**REMEMBER TO SUBMIT YOUR ENTRY FOR YOUR WOLF! THANKSS!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor only realised he'd slipped off to sleep again when he opened his eyes to a blinding bright white light to see Jack's face centimetres from his own. Yelling out in surprise and horror, he jumped backwards and only succeeded in banging his head against the headboard. Amy and Mickey exploded in laughter while Martha just shook her head, smiling, not looking up from her medical clipboard with the Doctor's medical form she was filling out. Rory was (yes, I know) sipping a mug of coffee, seated on the bed beside him and gave a friendly wave.

"I hate you, Jack." the Doctor said.

"No you don't." Jack chuckled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on, all of you pile on." He patted the bed beside him and Amy and Mickey jumped on without any hesitation, bouncing up and down, giggling as Jack leapt on heroically. Rory gently sat down on the side, but was immediately forced back into the air as Amy bounced the bed up and down continuously.

Martha looked serious. "Guys, you _really _shouldn't be doing that."

The Doctor sighed. "Mrs Jones-Smith, stop taking notes on my improved condition and sit down."

Martha looked up from her clipboard, embarrassed, before setting it aside and backing up against the wall. Nobody realised what she was doing until she launched into a run and threw herself towards the bed. She landed on top of Jack, winded, before bursting out laughing.

"So." the Doctor started. "I don't remember anything, so fire away. What happened to the Creator?"

Jack looked extrememly guilty. "I hope you don't mind... we handed him over to the Shadow Proclamation and he's been imprisoned in Stormcage."

The Doctor rocked his head side to side. "Okay, that's fair enough. Now, what happened to _me?"_

"You seriously don't remember?" Amy questioned him, confused.

"Nope!" he replied, popping the p. "Not one thing! Neither did Fallen. Where is that little troublemaker anyway?" he asked suddenly, looking around the ward for the teenager.

In perfect timing, the window pane slid open and a black she-wolf leapt in from outside, shaking rain droplets from her fur before hitting the window with her tail as it came back down again. As soon as the she-wolf saw the Doctor was awake, she yelped in delight and rushed over, bounding onto the bed and covering the Time Lord in millions of sloppy wet wolfy kisses.

"Fallen, paws off the bed please." Martha told her.

The she-wolf grumbled but reluctantly jumped off the bed to stand at the side, still rubbing her furry black head against the Doctor's chest worriedly.

"Okay, so, here goes; the story of the Doctor, Fallen, regenerative energy and wolves. That's a stupid title, but who cares." Mickey took a deep breath. "So, basically, you transferred a lot of regenerative energy into Fallen to heal her; you both passed out. The Creator then tried to kill you both. The wolves, James, Leah, Tiffany, Eric, Ramon, Anabelle and Brandon; they defended you. Spirit helped up get both of you back onto the TARDIS and, well, we didn't have much to go on. None of us know how to fly the TARDIS. So... Martha just imputted the UNIT co-odinates and looked seriously stupid as she asked the TARDIS to take us there. We landed in the Birmingham facility and Kate was ready to take you both in to the medical ward. Meanwhile, Jack and I remained on the ship. The Shadow Proclamation turned up and the Judoon arrested the Creator. They tried to arrest the wolves as well but..."

There was a cough from the other side of the room. A young teenage boy, tall and stocky, wearing jeans and a baggy black t-shirt, stalked over from the others side of the room. He looked very familiar to the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor." the boy said.

"James." the Doctor recognised him seconds later. "You're not... you're..."

"Human." James grinned, before punching the air. "Yeah, I'm _human_!"

"How can you be human?" the Doctor asked. "Oh, wait, got it... When Fallen put her own blood in there not only did it cancel what was happening with the human blood but it cancelled what had already happened to the Time Lord blood... so you guys were turned back into Time Lords? Wait, no, that's not it, you're not Time Lords anymore, you're human with one heart... er, the Time Lord DNA was once again cancelled by the human DNA... replacing it and turning you all into humans." The Doctor sighed in relief before punching the air himself. "Get in, the Doctor is back in the house!"

"Yeah, you're right." James shrugged.

The Doctor was suddenly serious. "James, I am so _so _sorry about Dapple and Gold. I never even knew you had sisters..."

James frowned. "But you did. You taught me how to fly a TARDIS... I was in your class. You had work experience and you taught my class about TARDISes."

The Doctor blinked. "Did I? Wow, that was such a long time ago... I'm twelve hundred and five, James, the years are piling in on me."

"Twelve hundred?" Amy ruffled the Doctor's hair. "Aw, my baby's a big boy!"

"Anyway, you don't need to be sorry. Dapple and Gold are still alive!" James yelped out joyfully. "They're in another private ward getting treatment now."

"They are? BRILLIANT! And I'm guessing the others are with her? Tell them thanks, from me." The Doctor turned to Fallen. "Wait, if the blood control turned the Infernum Lupos back into humans, how come you're still a wolf?"

Fallen growled quietly. _I was the centre of the explosion. Calm before the storm. I couldn't be affected by my own blood, so I stayed as I was. Still part-Time Lord. Just... not Infernum Lupos. I guess you can say I'm half-Time Lord, half-Wolf now. I just prefer to stay in my wolf form while around military. UNIT aren't particularly being very nice to me at the moment..._

"Oh. I'm sorry." The Doctor apologised.

Jack cocked his head. "Sorry for what?"

"UNIT are being a pain in the backside for Fallen." the Doctor explained. "And speaking of UNIT, where's Kate?"

"Sorting out the paper work." Mickey laughed. "Surprisingly, outer-space alien wolves cause a lot of paper work."

The Doctor looked at his watch. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days."

The Doctor shouted, "_Three days? _How could I have been asleep for three days?"

"You were probably tired."

"Martha, how long until I can leave UNIT?" The Time Lord asked, turning pleadingly to the medical doctor.

Martha bit her lip. "Uh, A few days? Two or three? I don't know. I need clearance from Kate. She's not sure whether or not you've recovered or not."

"Oh, that's just brilliant." the Doctor muttered. "So I'm stuck here for another three days." He tried to get up out of bed, but winced and fell back down because of a sharp stinging pain in his chest.

Martha tapped her clipboard. "Need any painkillers?"

"No thanks. I just don't want UNIT guards pestering me for the next three days if I'm meant to lie here in bed."

Rory smiled. "Aw, don't worry. We'll keep you company."

The Doctor turned to Martha. "Actually, those painkillers sound like a good idea."

**Thanks for reviews! PLEASE REVIEW SO WE CAN REACH SIXTY! NEARING THE END NOW, I PROMISE! THANKS FOR ALL CONTINUED SUPPORT!**


	21. Chapter 21

"I really don't understand, Doctor." Kate Stuart sighed, shaking her head, seated on a plastic chair in the medical ward, in front of the Time Lord's bed. "You'll have to explain it to me again."

The Doctor gritted his teeth and shuffled uncomfortably in the bed. He had stayed in UNIT for two days. _Two days. _He didn't think he would be able to last much longer. He had already snapped seven times, kicking guards and yelling at annoying nurses who continued to ask him if he was feeling alright or if he needed painkillers and if they could have an autograph for the record. Already he had had a close call with a sedative; as a Time Lord his two hearts and immune system weren't equipped to cope with paracetamol or nurofen or any type of painkiller. And the nurses still pestered on... 'Do you need a painkiller?', 'maybe I should get you some medicene...'. He was getting sick of it. "Just give me the clipboard, let me write it down and then I can go. Or maybe you're just messing with me... doesn't matter, pass the paperwork over, Stuart."

Kate passed him the clipboard and a pen and as the Doctor began to scribble his adventure down, including every last detail, Kate looked at him carefully. "Why do you hate UNIT so much now? Last time I saw you with the cubes you _loved _UNIT. UNIT is all sciency, that's what you said. You liked it. Even Amy liked it."

The Doctor didn't answer. Finally he said, "Can't say."

"Something that happened?"

"A long while ago, but I remembered recently and it hurt."

Kate nodded over at the aimchair. "What about her? She saved me, Doctor. I was locked away in the darkness and she just appeared and brought me back here. She saved me."

The Doctor raised his gaze from the clipboard to let it settle on the curled up ball of black fur that was breathing deeply as it slept soundly on the visitors sofa; he couldn't help but smile. He glanced at Kate before turning back to the clipboard, still smiling gently. "Fallen's okay." Not looking up from the clipboard, he said, "Though apparantly she wasn't very happy when around a dozen soldiers burst into the ward and tried to restrain her and knock her out with sedatives."

"Sorry, sorry." Kate placed her head in her hands. "That was a mistake. They were meant to check on James and the others, but went into the wrong ward. I guess they were just surprised at seeing a wolf slobbering all over you. Oh, don't glare at me like that, Mr Time Lord, it was a _mistake."_

"You bet it was. I've never seen a wolf move so fast. And I've never seen soldiers run away so fast."

"Just do the paperwork."

"On it." The Doctor looked up. "Hey, where's Amy? And the others?"

"Weeeell, Jack was drunk, and he said he was going to have fun in the TARDIS." Kate laughed at the Doctor's horrified expression. "Don't worry, Amy, Rory, Martha and Mickey are all safe. They're in a cafeteria having lunch, which reminds me... when was the last time you ate?"

"What, like, food? I dunno, must have been _days _ago..." The Doctor waved away Kate's demand. "And I'm not hungry, so don't ask. Martha knows. She knows a lot about Time Lords. Glad she's here really. Martha, lovely Martha. She wasted her life with me. But, oh well. Done now. Musn't dwell on the past. At least she has Mickey. And Jack, good old Jack, he's... well I don't really want to know, but... oh, now I'm rambling again." The Doctor grumbled. "Really need to stop doing that. Amy says it's annoying."

"I don't find it annoying. It's... clever stuff."

"Thanks. I don't think anybody listens anyway. Mostly I say it to myself. But I get bored of my own voice. How can I get get bored of my own voice? Wait, oh god, I'm rambling again." The Doctor banged the pen on his head. "Need to stop that. Nasty habit. Bad bad bad. Let me out of here, Stuart, or I'm gonna end up talking myself to death!"

Silence fell again as the Doctor scribbled furiously on the clipboard, tearing the piece of paper off to turn over and start on the other side. Kate leaned over to see what he was writing; gosh, it was definitely a lot. By the way he was writing, Kate guessed the Doctor could probably write a novel in... what, a few hours? The Time Lord continued to write and write and write. Fallen, sleeping on the chair, growled quietly in her sleep and turned over so her bushy tail hung over the front of the sofa. Both the Doctor and Kate acknologed that both of them were thinking about the same thing.

Kate let her eyes rest on the sleeping black she-wolf. "What are you going to do with her?"

The Doctor froze. "I'm not going to _do _anything with her, Kate. She can look after herself. She's Time Lord, and Wolf. Best combination I've seen yet. Just leave her alone. She won't interfere with UNIT if you don't interfere with her."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

"Are you going to take her with you?"

The Doctor stopped and slowly set the pencil down, his eyes flashing to the she-wolf. She had risked her life for him. Even sacrificed herself to save him, and a planet at that. She was from his home, and he could remember how much he had cried at her funeral... well, what he had thought was her funeral_._ "I don't know. It's up to her, it's her decision."

Kate blinked. "You'll take her with you?"

"If she wants to come. I'm sure Amy and Rory won't mind. After all... we were planning on going to New York for a holiday. Maybe Fallen can tag along."

"Oh."

"Why? Planning something?" The Doctor smiled slyly.

Kate answered too quickly. "No."

"Ah, Kate. You know she'll never work for you. She's Wolf. Not only is she Wolf, she's wild. Wild and alone. A lone Wolf, running free and causing havoc and fixing stuff around the Universe. She prefers it that way." The Doctor handed back the clipboard. "Can I leave now?"

"Leave?"

"Leave UNIT."

"Oh. Er..." Kate really didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay to work with them for a while. She had enjoyed his clever company during the invasion of the cubes. He was clever and he was smart; he understood things and explained them. "One more day?"

"Now you're messing with me."

Kate sighed. "Okay, just don't run off without saying goodbye. I missed your company, you were nice to talk to during the cube invasion. You're clever and you're the famous Doctor. And you're a great friend. Don't be invisible. Keep in touch, okay?"

The Doctor smiled and gave a mock salute, throwing the covers back and swinging his legs around to stand up. After stretching for a few minutes, he headed straight for the door while Kate gathered up her paperwork, pausing only to backtrack himself and creep up to the visitors sofa. He carefully slipped his arms under the bundle of black fur and raised the lump to his chest, making sure the she-wolf was comfortable and still asleep in his arms before motioning for Kate to follow him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE REVIEWS! WOLVES ARE STILL BEING SUBMITTED! PLEASE SEND YOUR WOLF IN! THANK YOOUUU!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR ALL SUPPORT!**

"Doctor!" Amy cried out as soon as she saw the bouncy Time Lord bounding towards them with a panting black she-wolf running at his side. "Welcome back!"

The Doctor couldn't tear his eyes off the TARDIS that was waiting anxiously for him and immediately wrapped his arms around the side and hugged her tightly. The TARDIS rumbled in pleasure and the Doctor just sighed, patting her doors before turning around to snap his fingers at his friends. Jack, Martha and Mickey watched sadly as their friend joined the Ponds to talk about a trip to New York City on a well-deserved holiday. There was a whine and when Jack looked down he found the black she-wolf standing beside him, watching Amy and Rory miserably.

_Everything has its time. And everything ends. _whispered a sudden voice.

"Oh." Jack realised and looked down. "How is it we can understand you now?"

_The human DNA inside of me from the blood control allows the TARDIS to now translate my thoughts. _Fallen explained. She turned back to look at Amy and Rory.

Jack followed her gaze. "Something's going to happen to them, right?"

_We can't interfere Jack. The Doctor, Amy and Rory have to go to Manhattan. If they don't they'll create a paradox._

"What happens in Manhattan?" Martha asked quietly.

Fallen hung her head before nodding at the Ponds. Mickey and Martha turned to look at each other, anguished expressions plastered on their faces. The Ponds were going to die. The Doctor would be left alone, and the Ponds would die.

"So! Mr and Mrs Jones-Smith and Captain Harkness! I can drop you off home if you like?" The Doctor offered graciously.

Martha and Mickey looked at each other. "Where _is _home?" Mickey questioned his wife.

"But... you must have a house or something." Rory said. "You're daughter, Mandy..."

"Staying with my Mum." Martha explained. "Er, Doctor, I suppose you could drop us off there, right?"

"Okay! Harkness, where're you heading?" The Doctor asked Jack.

Jack blinked. "Er, I don't know."

The Doctor smiled and slung one of his arms around Jack's neck and told him quietly, "You know, Jack, there's a lovely Welsh woman living in Swansea with her husband and her daughter who is looking for a job. She used to work for a secret agency that hunted down aliens in Cardiff in a group of five, but then something tragic happened and they were knocked down to three. Then something even more terrible shocked them, and then there were two. And then, finally, the leader, who had survived for hundreds of years waiting for some stupid bloke who abandoned him, left the woman behind and she was left to look after her family. She's waited years, Jack. I think she's waited long enough."

"Gwen Cooper." Jack murmured. "I'm still the leader of Torchwood..."

"Yes, you are." the Doctor nodded. "And I also happen to know another lovely woman, a medical doctor who used to work for UNIT and travelled with me for a while and saved the world, along with her husband who once got trapped in a parallel world. They have a daughter, yes, but she'd be easy to look after... They could use a job you know."

Jack grinned. "I know what you're trying to do." He winked at the Doctor and then strolled casually up to Martha and Mickey. "Hey guys, I'm reinstating Torchwood and I find myself in need of a team. What do you say?"

"You want us to join Torchwood?" Martha squeaked. She looked at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded. Martha squealed and kissed Jack on the cheek. "We'd love to!"

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Come on, chop chop! No wasting time! I'm guessing that Martha and Mickey will want to go to Francine's house and then I should drop you two along with Mandy and Jack in Swansea." He opened the TARDIS doors and the Ponds beckoned for them to come inside. The Doctor was left alone with the black she-wolf. "Fallen. Er..." the Doctor scratched his head. "I've got an offer for you..."

_No. _Fallen shook her head.

The Doctor looked hurt. "Oh."

_I can't travel with you, Doctor. I'm a lone Wolf. I prefer to work alone. _The wolf was trembling silently. _Just go, Doctor._

The Doctor hesitated. "Is there anywhere you'd like me to drop you off?"

_Doctor..._

"Okay. I'm sorry." The Doctor turned to walk away.

The she-wolf whined. _No, Doctor, that's not what I meant! James, Gold, Dapple, Tiffany, Eric, Brandon, Ramon, Anabelle and Leah... give them a ride, Doctor. Take them somewhere free... where they can live as a pack. They may not be wolves, but they still deserve to be a free pack._

The Doctor blinked. "Interesting. But a BRILLIANT idea!"

Fallen smiled and rushed off though the door. A few minutes later, James and Spirit appeared looking very joyful, leading the others. The human girl the Doctor recognized as Leah was supporting another young girl with chocolate brown hair, who the Doctor guessed was Dapple. The boy who was now Ramon, who was very, _very _tall and strong, was carrying a young blonde girl in his arms, James' other sister Gold. The Doctor recognised the others, but another young girl with pale skin and dark brown hair (with a few freckles as well) was at the back.

James whispered to the Doctor, "That's Lucie. She was human before, but we let her join our pack. She's alone... she was bullied at school as a kid and was taken by the Creator older than the rest of us. She's a good fighter, but not really that violent. Do you mind if she tags along?"

"Not at all." the Doctor said cheerfully. "Get the pack on the TARDIS and I'll meet you on there in a minute. Oh, and the old girl should be able to give Gold and Dapple some painkillers." He winked at James as the boy ushered the pack into the time machine.

The raven haired girl hung back. "Doctor, please don't make this any harder by asking. Please, don't. I can't. I've got to stay here."

"At least come for a quick ride." the Doctor begged. "I'll drop you off with the rest of them. Wherever you want. Please."

Fallen sighed. "Oh well, I guess one ride would be okay... I haven't said goodbye to anybody yet. But keep an eye on Ramon, please. I think he fancies me..."

**PLEASE REVIEW! By the end of this story (which should be in the next few chapters, I hope. cross fingers) my aim is to have one hundred reviews! So please review, even if it just is to say well done or great or something. PLEASE. Thanks for all the support and thank you so much for reviewing and reading! LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! THANKS!**

**and yes i know I'm postponing Fallen's goodbye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO GET UP TO SEVENTY! AS A HALLOWEEN PRESENT! PLEASE! I'm hoping I can finish this as a Halloween present to you all, all I really want in exchange is REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**I don't know whether or not this chapter is okay or not... its a bit long... Review your questions if you don't understand.**

Francine cradled her granddaughter gently in the crook of her arm while whisking up a batch of fairy cake mixture. She smiled down at her daughter's child, humming softly to herself as she dipped her finger into the mixture before licking it and seperating it into the paper cases. The sudden sound of loud churning and wheezing caused her to look up in disbelief and astonishment. Clutching Mandy tightly, she lifted a corner of her window's curtain and peeked outside. And there it was. A 1960s police box. Sitting on the side of the road, powering down.

The door opened and Francine gaped in disbelief as Martha stepped out, pulling Mickey along with her. They were chatting excitedly, so when Francine opened the door they didn't notice her until Mandy cried out, "Mummy!" Martha laughed, spotting her daughter and ran forwards to scoop her up and throw her into the air, catching her again and embracing her child deeply. Mickey hugged both of them, chuckling.

That was when Francine noticed the other two - one she recognized as Jack Harkness, but the other she didn't know, though he was strangely familiar. His eyes sparkled in the same way that _his _used to... and that dress sense.

Martha saw her Mother staring at the man and introduced them, "Mum, this is the Doctor."

"You're not the Doctor." Francine said, irritated. "You don't look anything like the Doctor."

"No, really, I'm the Doctor." the man insisted. "I can prove it."

"Go on then."

"Last of the Time Lords, the Year that Never Was, the Master kept me in a birdcage, tortured Jack, kept you and Tish as slaves." The man/The Doctor spread his hands out, offering the information as he leaned in the TARDIS doorframe.

"Oh my god." Francine gasped. "It is you."

Then she slapped him.

"What was that for?!" the Doctor cried out, clutching his face.

"For influencing my daughter!" Francine shouted.

Mickey coughed. "Er, Francine, he just saved the world and our lives. Again. Free of charge. And he got Martha and I a job."

Francine looked interested. "Really? You got them jobs?"

Jack laughed. "They're working with me at Torchwood in Cardiff. The Doctor's buying them a house, Mandy can stay with them."

The Time Lord chucked his sonic up and down in the air, gesturing to the TARDIS. "So, we should probably be going." The Doctor said, rubbing his cheek. "See, Amy, I told you, always the mothers..." he muttered, turning back to face the console.

Francine hugged her daughter and son-in-law and waved as they carried Mandy into the time machine. Jack gave her a wink before closing the door behind him - leaving the Doctor outside with Francine. The Doctor shuffled awkwardly and placed his sonic in his pocket again, patting the side of the TARDIS.

The Doctor coughed. "I don't blame you, you know. She's your daughter, you have the right to be protective over her."

Francine nodded. "I was only thinking of the best for her."

The Doctor nodded at her once, snapping his fingers and opening the TARDIS doors.

"It was never your fault, Doctor." said the woman behind him.

The Time Lord whipped around. "Sorry, what?" he sounded very confused and alarmed.

"You blame youself for the Year that Never Was." Francine explained. "Don't. It wasn't your fault. It was that Master guys fault."

The Doctor smiled at that and said, "Thank you."

He waved good bye and stepped back inside his space ship. Francine ran back towards the house and stopped in front of the door as the TARDIS began to churn and whine, fading slowly out of existance. She didn't blame him. Not at all. Not for the world.

* * *

Gwen and Rhys sat down on the rocky pebbly sand as laughed as they watched their two-year-old daughter Anwen screaming and sprinting around the beach in front of their home. The waves gently lapped at the Welsh shores and the cliffs surrounding the little house seemed to loom above them. But they were safe here. Safe from aliens and terrors and all...

Anwen ran off to explore some very interesting looking rockpools, climbing over a large boulder to get into the small cove, splashing up and down as her wellies made contact with the trapped sea water. She reached down to pick up and shell, but instantly heard a scuttling sound. Alarmed, she looked up. Nothing. Reaching down again, she definitely heard the scuttling sound again. She stood up fully and huffed. She was finally able to pick up the shell. But as she stood up again, a large ball of flowing green light appeared in front of her, cracking with electricity. She screamed in fear.

Suddenly, a man appeared, leaping out of the rocks and landing in front of the little girl and brandishing a pen-like device with a green glowing bit at the end. He activated it and the green light blipped out of existence a second later. The man turned around and knelt in front of Anwen, brushing her fringe out of her eyes and hugging her close to him as she continued to sob. The man was strange; his atire of tweed and a bow tie made Anwen frown, but his eyes were very friendly and looked very, very old.

"Shh, it's okay, Anwen." the man shushed her gently. "The bad alien is gone now."

Anwen instantly perked up. "That was an alien? Like the ones Mummy used to fight?"

The man laughed. "Yes. Exactly like the ones your Mummy used to fight. If I'm right, then you must be Anwen Williams, Gwen Cooper's daughter." He stuck out a hand. "I'm the Doctor. Here to help."

"Like the doctor Doctor from Mummy's stories?" Anwen asked curiously.

"What stories?"

"The ones with the planets in the sky and the weird Dalek thingys."

"Oh, she told you about that. Yes, I'm the Doctor from the stories." He smiled. "Hello!"

Anwen grinned and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, picking her arm in his arms and carrying her over the rocks and back onto the beach. Gwen and Rhys raced towards them, expressions of fear plastered on their pale faces. The Doctor quickly handed Anwen over to her Mother and Father and watched silently as they embraced her and checked if she was okay.

Gwen grinned at the man. "Thanks. We owe you alot."

The man waved it away. "It was nothing. Though I'd be expecting you to be keeping an eye on the alien activity in this area. Bad, bad alien gas..."

Gwen froze and stared at the man. He stared at her seriously back. Gwen and Rhys shared a glance before Gwen pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man's head. At the sight of the gun the man just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked threateningly.

"Really, a gun, Gwen Cooper? Seriously... I'd be expecting Torchwood to have dropped that by now."

"How do you know my name and how do you know about Torchwood?" Gwen hissed.

Anwen shook her Mother's arm. "Mummy, don't shoot Doctor."

Gwen looked at her daughter and then at the man. "What do you mean, Anwen?" she asked her daughter slowly, gun still trained at the now irritated man's head.

"He nice. Bad alien thing gone cos him. He Doctor." Anwen pointed at the Doctor and smiled at him, reaching out for him.

Gwen was paralysed and didn't seem to notice when her daughter exchanged holds with her to be hugging the man tightly. She just stared, flabbergasted, not knowing what to do know. The man was carrying Anwen gently and rocking her up and down and she was laughing. She slowly lowered her gun.

The man took the pen-like device and pointed it at the sky, activating it. Gwen immediately raised her gun again as the man popped the device back into his coat pocket. The churning and wheezing announced the arrival of the blue 1960s police box as it materialized. The man asked Anwen something unaudible and swiftly carried her over so she could touch the box. Gwen and Rhys just stared at it.

"Oh my god, it's _you_!" Gwen yelled, pointing at the man.

The Doctor nodded and set Anwen on the ground so she could touch and prod the police box more. "Yep. Hello, Gwen Cooper! Nice to see you again!" He turned to Anwen and frowned. "Anwen, please stop proding the TARDIS, she doesn't like it."

Rhys spluttered, "What the hell is going on?"

Gwen wouldn't stop pointing at the Doctor. "But it's you! It's _you!_"

"Yes, it is." The Doctor said.

"Who is he?" Rhys shouted, confused.

Gwen swallowed. "The Doctor."

The TARDIS doors opened. A tall American man wearing a world war trench coat stepped out, grinning. Bothe Rhys' and Gwens' jaws dropped. Captain Jack Harkness waved at them before picking up Anwen and twirling her around in the air.

"Unka Jack!" Anwen screamed as she was thrown up and down in the air.

"Heya, kiddo! You've grown!" Jack laughed. "Wow! You must be... like, five now!"

"No, I'm two!" Anwen squealed.

"Two? WOW! You're really tall! I think you're gonna get taller than me!"

Gwen stared at him. "Jack."

Jack placed Anwen back in the Doctor's arms. "Hi, Gwen."

"You're back." Gwen whimpered.

"Yep, I'm back." Jack chucled.

Gwen ran forwards and embraced him deeply. Neither Gwen nor Rhys noticed as a black she-wolf slunk out of the TARDIS to nudge the Doctor gently on the leg, motioning to Anwen. When Gwen and Jack broke apart, Gwen was shocked to see her daughter seated upon the black wolf's back, giggling insanely as the Doctor laughed and half supported her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Jack, why are you here?" Rhys asked seriously.

"Well... the Doc noticed that you both need jobs." Jack started. "And I thought, what the hell, who needs an interview?"

Gwen blinked. "You're reinstating Torchwood, aren't you? You need a team. You want...both me and Rhys?"

Jack nodded, but quickly said, "If you don't wanna join, that's fine, I totally understa-"

He was engulfed in a massive hug from both Rhys and Gwen. The Doctor beamed and the wolf gave a wolfy grin up at Anwen on her back.

The Doctor tapped Jack gently on the shoulder. "Want a lift to Cardiff?" he asked generously.

Gwen looked at Rhys. "But it's too far for us to drive from here everyday to Cardiff, Jack. And with Anwen -"

The Doctor threw her a set of house keys, attached to car keys. Gwen stared at them in disbelief. Rhys picked them up as if they weren't real.

"You bought us a house and a car." Gwen said slowly, processing it.

The Doctor grinned madly. "Yep!"

"You bought us a house and a car." Gwen repeated. He gave the Doctor a massive hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

"Don't be a stranger, Mister." Martha warned him as she stepped out of the TARDIS into the cold Cardiff streets. "Visit. Even help with the aliens."

"Nah, I'm sure you and Mickey will be able to cope." The Doctor said, smiling.

Jack clapped him on the back. "Thanks for everything."

"We really appreciate it." Gwen added.

The Doctor hugged his friends - as well as Mandy and Anwen. Amy and Rory embraced the group, wishing them good luck, and the Infernum Lupos (they were insistant on keeping it as the name of their family/pack) thanked them for all they had done. Then, Martha knelt down as the black she-wolf trotted towards her and nuzzled her open hand. Jack and Mickey did the same and gave the wolf a hug.

"I would ask if you wanted to work with us." Jack said. "But you'd say no. So, instead I'm going to say, please stalk me."

The she-wolf laughed, growling and licked Jack on the forehead.

"See you soon." Martha sighed.

And at that, the new Torchwood - Martha, Mickey, Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Anwen and Mandy - all walked away, holding hands, not even wanting to look back for a second, knowing that their new life lay ahead of them. They vanished around a corner and the Doctor realised he was crying. Wiping away a tear, he stood, freezing cold, outside the TARDIS for a moment. He still had a pack to drop off. But he could waste as much time as he needed.

_Don't cry, Theta_. whispered a soft voice.

The Doctor looked down in alarm to find the black she-wolf gazing up at him, her amber eyes piercing. He smiled, tears still leaking down his face, and placed a hand on her head between her ears. He wasn't even going to ask how she knew his Academy name - but he had been present at her birth in his first regeneration, so she had probably listened hard and remembered. A miraculous Gallifreyan child. "I'm going to miss them." the Doctor said, sniffing.

_You can always visit?_

The Doctor sighed. "They'll be on with their normal lives."

_If you can call their lives normal._

The Doctor stroked Fallen's ears. "I guess I can pop in once in a while..."

_They'd like that. _Fallen told him. _Do it. But..._

"But what?"

_There is a fixed point in time approaching. You cannot avert it. You must live on, Doctor. _Fallen murmured sadly.

The Doctor stood, wondering what the mysterious she-wolf meant. He wondered when Amy and Rory would leave him, to finally grow up. He wondered whether or not he would actually visit the new Torchwood. "Lets go, Fallen." he whispered.

_Come along, Theta._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

As the Doctor danced randomly around the TARDIS console, Lucie and James shared a knowing look. All of the Infernum Lupos could no longer transform into wolves, but they still had their powerful, enhanced wolf senses and their instinct for danger. Both Lucie and James could smell something wafting from the Doctor: the unmistable scent of fear mixed with anger and confusion.

The Doctor swivelled around, grinning fakely, leaping down the stairs and yanking the doors open. Gold and Dapple slowly put their heads through and as they gasped, the other Infernum Lupos could not contain their curiosity. They poked their heads out and gasped. The vast Welsh landscape spread out around them, mountains upon mountains with peaks covered in snow and the grass flowing freely in the breeze.

"Do you think this is wild enough?" the Doctor asked James worriedly.

James just nodded.

Leah and Anabelle helped Eric support Gold and Dapple as they all ran outide of the TARDIS to breathe in the fresh Welsh air. Ramon sprinted around the plain they had landed on, whooping, with Tiffany in wake. Brandon was just lying in the grass, breathing everything in with his eyes closed. Amy and Rory stood inside the TARDIS frame, just behind the Doctor, who was leaning on the closed door and watching the teenagers in satisfaction.

Ramon rushed up and shook the Doctor's hand. "I am so _very _sorry that I tried to kill you."

"Nah, it's alright." the Doctor shrugged. "I get it all the time."

James strode up to the Doctor to give him a manly hug. The boy looked the Doctor over for a few seconds before saying, "We owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing." the Doctor promised him. "I hope the pack will be able to sustain -"

"Our pack will be able to survive here." James reassured him. "With our wolf senses, we'll still be able to hunt."

The Doctor considered this before vanishing into the TARDIS only to reamerge seconds later. He was holding ten hunting knives in his hands, five in each, and all of them were in sheathes that could be attached to belts. James' eyes widened at the sight of them. The Doctor passed them over, telling James swiftly that he wouldn't need them. James thanked him around one hundred times, before the Doctor smiled at him.

"Thanks." James said. "For everything."

The Doctor clapped him on the back. "Be a good pack leader."

"I will. In your honour." James said.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPhone and chucked it to him. "I bought it for you. It's got all the numbers you'll ever need. You're around ninety miles away from Cardiff - if you need anything check up with Torchwood, call this number -" The Doctor pointed at a number on the screen. "-And ask for Captain Jack. He'll fix you up."

James grinned but then it suddenly faded. "Don't be sad."

The Doctor didn't look up from where he was loading another number onto the phone. "What?"

"Don't be sad." James repeated. "They don't forget you."

The Doctor froze and finally lifted his gaze, tears floating in his eyes. "I know." he whispered. "But that just makes it worse. I wish they would."

James just smiled at that and lifted his head to give a wolf-like howl. The others stopped playing and quickly ran over to him. James began to walk off into the distance, leading his new pack away over the fells. He turned once and lifted his hand in farewell. Seconds later, the pack and their leader had gone. A whine alerted the Time Lord to Fallen, who was in wolf form with her head poking out of the door beside Amy and Rory. She stepped out to have a look at her surroundings.

She turned to face the Doctor. _Theta, I leave you here._

"What?" the Doctor cried out. "But you can't!"

_Theta, please don't make this any harder. I told you that I'd help drop the others off. We knew it would come to an end. I'm a lone Wolf. And... I think I'll travel a bit. I'm not done with UNIT yet, I think I can have some fun with Kate Stuart... and when Jack said 'stalk me' he was serious, so I'll do just that. Cardiff's nice. Also, I don't think he told you, but Jack gave me a Vortex Manipulator that he found and stole off a dead Time Agent in an Intergalactic Bar. But... I'll miss you, Theta._

The Doctor knelt down. The she-wolf bounded up to him and licked his hand gently before setting her heavy head in it and looking up at the Time Lord with large, sad topaz orbs. The Doctor couldn't help but lean forwards and squeeze her in a tight embrace, his two hearts beating painfully as he digested the fact that this could be the last time that he'd see her. Amy and Rory quickly embraced the she-wolf in front of them; Amy was crying silently and Rory was just miserable.

"Will we ever see you again?" Amy asked.

Fallen sighed. _Mmm. I have a feeling that this time is not the last._

"She thinks that she might." The Doctor translated.

_But, Amelia, look closely. Look very hard. When the time comes, you must do it. Jump. _Fallen insisted.

The Doctor blinked in confusion. "She says 'When the time comes, you must do it; jump.'"

"What does that mean?" Rory spluttered, dumbfounded.

Fallen regarded the Ponds with tear-filled eyes before licking their cheeks and wheeling around, leaping off over the Welsh landscape to stop at an outcropping rock, pausing before jumpingup onto it. The sun had began to set, and was staining the sky blood-red tinged with pink and orange.

_Theta._

The Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin. "What is it?" he whispered, knowing that the wolf could hear him because of her enhanced hearing ability.

_Theta... you must go back to where it happened. _The wolf told him seriously. _You MUST go back._

"What do you mean?" the Doctor demanded fearfully.

_It will happen, Theta. You have to go back and face it._

The Doctor became frustrated. "Stop calling me Theta!" he almost yelled, and Amy shot him a terrified look, "That may have been my name once, back there, but it isn't anymore. What do you mean, I have to go back and face it? Face WHAT?"

_Don't get angry, Theta, _the wolf growled.

"Sorry." the Doctor mumbled.

_You'll understand what I'm saying soon enough. All of you. I love you all, with all my hearts. _Fallen's eyes glittered in the distance. _Have fun in New York._

The black she-wolf's fur ruffled in the Welsh breeze as she slowly raised her majestic black head and unleashed her song upon Earth. Those who heard it trembled in fear and cried in misery, because it was filled with such a longing and such love that it was impossible not to weep at the sound of it. The Doctor, Amy and Rory put their arms around each other, and watched in wonder as the she-wolf's song began to weave magic in the darkening night sky - Aurora Borealis. They watched the ancient lights in silence, for they were mourning inside.

When they looked back, she wolf had gone.

_When the time comes, you must do it. Jump._

_You have to go back and face it._

_Theta. Amelia. Rory. The future lays ahead of you. One warning - one spoiler for your future._

_Don't blink._

**_THE END_**

* * *

**AAAAND... THAT'S THE END! PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION IN A REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**I must give credit tooooo:**

**Epic timelady TWright**

**Isa-Just-Me**

**Into The Vortex**

**Holmes1216**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s**

**My Mum, my Dad, my Grandma, my Grandad, my brother, my sister and ...**

**that crazy mutant talking rabbit.**

**Those who do not understand that, don't even ask... though I know that somebody will :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL SUPPORT!**

**Should I start a second book including Fallen or not?**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAHAHAHAH! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER! NEVEEER! Reviews are appreciated. Please review!**

EPILOGUE

The black she-wolf bounded across the moors, panting, snow caking her midnight black pelt as she barely skimmed the surface of the mountain. She reached the peak and stood, looking around, for a moment, proudly poised on the top of the cliff, gazing down at her territory that stretched to the furthest point the sun touched. Snow flakes drifted around her, but she didn't mind.

A phone rang. The she-wolf looked startled for a moment, because you usually wouldn't have found an iPhone on a wolf living the Welsh mountains. Wolves were extinct in the UK - or so the public thought. The government had actually raised a law in protecting a pack living in the Welsh mountains - the Infernum Lupos had recovered their abilities to transform into wolves - and the pack was now living happily in a reserve. What the humans didn't know what that by day, they were wolves, but by night... well, that was a different story.

Her fur melted away to reveal a raven-haired young girl, dressed in a fur lined winter coat and skiing trousers. The girl suddenly realised how cold it was up there - in her wolf form she couldn't feel the freezing weather. She pulled out the iPhone and answered it.

"Yes." she said simply, since this was the way she usually answered her calls these days. Hello wouldn't suffice - a simple yes was all that was needed.

_Fallen! Oh my god - I've been trying to call you for weeks!_

The girl guiltily looked at the number and the footnote below it - 93 missed calls. She crouched and ran quickly to the shelter of a dry cave, kneeling in the darkness, bathed in the weak light of the iPhone.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked in a flat tone. "Who gave you this number?"

_Who do you think? _came the reply, with a snort. An actual snort. Who did Harkness think he was? _It's important, it's an emergency! REALLY IMPORTANT!_

Fallen sighed. "Go on, then. What is this emergency?"

_Right well... we all went to the Ponds memorial._

Fallen stiffened up, and not because of the cold. "Manhattan." she stated. The Angels had taken Manhattan. Amy, Rory and _him_. They had stopped them. But at a devastating price - the Ponds' lives. "I was there too, although you didn't know it. Did you see him?"

_Yes! That's that I was trying to say! He came! He was alone. I... I think that's what he wants. He turned up at the end of the ceremony, crying, dressed in... you'll never guess - a TUX! A tuxeudo. But of course he kept the bowtie -_

"Did you speak to him?" Fallen had left halfway through the memorial service. The whole Torchwood team had been present, and she knew that _he _had arrived, but nothing more.

_No. I didn't get a chance. As soon as he stepped out - oh, Fallen! - these men appeared dressed in black and they shot a tranquilizer dart and he collapsed right in front of me! It was pencillin and he starting burning up and... we couldn't do anything! We tried to stop them, we did! But the dude shot me dead and when I woke up he had been taken... Martha and Mickey had been injured; nothing bad, just a few scrapes. Anwen and Mandy were crying and Gwen and Rhys had been trying to wake me up. He's been kidnapped, and we don't know where he is. He's all alone... who knows what's happening?_

Fallen thought for a moment in extreme concentration. Finally she asked, "Is the TARDIS still with you? Where are you now?"

_We're still in New York! All of us. We don't know what to do._

Fallen hesitated, but said, all the same, "I'm coming."

_Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! _Jack repeated, sobbing. Wait, he was _crying? _What was that about? _And... will you bring the pack?_

"I do not lead the pack, Jack." she replied flatly. "But I'll see if I can contact James."

_Come quickly, please! How will you get here? You're in Wales, right?_

"A plane. Private. UNIT can provide one. Stay where you are."

She hung up and stepped back out, icy wind blasting straight onto her face. The raven haired girl leapt off the rocks - and as she landed, she was once again the majestic black she-wolf. She lifted her muzzle and unleashed her song once more, summoning the spirits of the wild to help guide her to the pack. She would need all the help she could get.

She began stalking back out into the dark mountains, a black figure against the white, and the snow swirled once in the air, almost magically, before the she-wolf vanished once more into the gloom.

**HAHA! YES! WHO WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
